


Cuentos de Purgatory

by marite-82 (maritexxa1982)



Series: Cuentos de Purgatory - El Torneo de las Tres Coronas [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, F/M, Magic, St Jude is an orphanage, The Peacemaker is a sword, Wayhaught - Freeform, knight nicole, princess waverly, the revenants are humans
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maritexxa1982/pseuds/marite-82
Summary: Las marcas en sus pechos eran una brutalidad, pero los hermanos de crianza Nicole Haught y Xavier Dolls las esperaban con ansias ya que si las tenían cumplirían el mayor deseo de ambos. Ser las almas gemelas de las princesas Waverly y Wynonna Earp. Herederas del Reino de Purgatory.oLa historia medieval de WayHaught que nunca planeé escribir. No poseo nada.





	1. La Marca del Rey Muerto

**Author's Note:**

> Y he vuelto. Con una especie de serie medieval que escribí originalmente para el fandom de Cophine pero que he estado deseando adaptar para WayHaught. Hasta el momento son tres partes y ya llevo dos terminadas.  
> La historia tiene un hombre lobo involucrado pero estoy indecisa de hacerlo G!P. Me gusta leer ese tipo de historias pero no escribirlas.  
> http://wayhaphinellstein82.tumblr.com/post/167247835483/cuentos-de-purgatory-purgatory-tales-cover-si Es el cover de la historia y un detalle loco; Katherine Barrell le dio un corazón a mi publicación en Instagram.  
> Todos los errores son míos.

 

**_"Cuenta la profecía que tres princesas serían predestinadas y que sus almas gemelas lucirían en su corazón las marcas de las hermanas Earp y que uniría sus tres corazones a tres corazones afines para siempre"_ **

 

Purgatory era un reino especial. Difícil de acceder. No cualquiera podía entrar a sus tierras y menos podía relacionarse con la gente de la nobleza.

Las princesas Earp eran tres hermanas. Tres hermosas chicas muy diferentes entre sí que compartían un amor especial por las grandes aventuras.

La heredera del reino de Purgatory era Willa Earp, o al menos así lo había dispuesto el Rey Ward Earp desde un inicio. Era lo que correspondía ya que Willa era la mayor de las tres hermanas.

La segunda heredera era la más rebelde de todas. Wynonna Earp. Ella deseaba de manera ferviente formar parte de la guardia real de su padre, pero sabía que sus deberes como heredera iban más allá que su deseo de entrar a un campo de batalla.

Eso no impidió a la rebelde princesa a hacer lo que quería, empezando por dejar de lado sus vestidos glamorosos cuando podía y vestirse de elegante cuero y seda. Tampoco le impedía entrenar con los soldados de la guardia real cuando su padre viajaba por negocios a otros reinos de la comarca.

La princesa Wynonna era casi una experta usando una espada y estaba próxima a superar a su hermana Willa en combates mano a mano y ella lo disfrutaba mucho.

La tercera heredera al trono era la menor de las tres hermanas y era la más inteligente de todas, Waverly Earp.

Ella era en palabras de su hermana Wynonna, un pequeño ratón de biblioteca que devoraba libros como si fueran su última comida. Ella amaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con la historia de su familia y sus antepasados y era aprendiz de sanadora, pupila de Mattie Perley o como era más conocida, The Blacksmith.

La familia Perley había servido al reino por generaciones y Mattie junto con su hermana Greta lo habían hecho en Purgatory con la familia Earp desde muy jóvenes.

Era un secreto a voces en el reino que Greta Perley también practicaba la brujería, pero ella, como segunda sanadora y consejera del Rey en aspectos sobrenaturales, tenía permitido hacerlo. Ella era conocida como la bruja de hierro.

Waverly era la última heredera y estaba preparada para tomar su lugar en el trono cuando fuera necesario, pero nunca imaginó que tuviera que hacerlo a los veintiún años.

Wynonna tampoco lo imaginó cuando se vio obligada a hacerlo a los veintisiete años.

Esas fueron sus edades cuando la noticia que corrió como pólvora en toda la comarca las golpeó con fuerza. Ward Earp y Willa Earp habían sido atacados durante uno de sus viajes de negocios por un grupo de forajidos conocidos como los Revenants.

Comandados por Bobo del Rey y la Bruja de Piedra Constance Clootie. Ellos eran conocidos por sus actos violentos y despiadados contra el reino que planeaban dominar algún día si conseguían acabar con el rey Ward. Ese día llegó en el mes de septiembre, justo el mes de los cumpleaños de Wynonna y Waverly. Ward y Willa planeaban regresar a tiempo para las celebraciones, pero una emboscada de los aliados de Bobo les impidió llegar a tiempo a la fiesta.

Ward murió luchando contra uno de los asaltantes de la banda y Willa desapareció esa misma noche sin dejar rastro.

Las celebraciones se suspendieron luego de la nefasta noticia y se instauró un mes de duelo por la muerte y desaparición de los gobernantes del reino de Purgatory.

Desde entonces, no hubo más celebraciones en el mes de septiembre y Wynonna y Waverly Earp tomaron sus lugares en el trono como gobernantes de la Casa Earp.

Ellas gobernaron el reino con mano de hierro pero una suavidad especial, donde Wynonna era la fuerza y la voluntad y Waverly era la mente y el corazón.

Aquellos rasgos sin embargo, no las habían salvado de tener que luchar continuamente contra diversos enemigos, y sobre todo, con la banda de los Revenants que todavía intentaban tomarse a la fuerza todas las tierras de las herederas dentro de la comarca.

Pero las hermanas seguían peleando. Tenían a su guardia de su parte pero también un poco de magia. Una que las había marcado a ambas con una profecía especial.

Las chicas estaban destinadas. Sus almas gemelas aparecerían un día para ayudarlas a vencer a sus enemigos, pero esas almas gemelas no podían ser cualquier persona. Sus almas gemelas estarían marcadas.

La marca sería un nombre. Un nombre de las propias herederas que aparecería en las pieles de sus pretendientes por arte de magia como una marca de fuego en el pecho, sobre el corazón.

Las gentes del pueblo sabían de la profecía. Algunos de ellos consideraban dicha profecía como una maldición, pero otros deseaban fervientemente poder formar parte de ese grupo de pretendientes que pudiera llegar a ver las jóvenes monarcas.

Según la profecía dichos pretendientes debían enfrentarse a un duelo no mortal que demostraría quién sería el pretendiente ideal para cada princesa.

Luego de ello, los vencederos serían elegidos por las chicas y así se cerraría un ciclo.

Las hermanas tomarían su lugar como reinas juntos a sus consortes y podrían seguir luchando para liberar al reino de sus enemigos.

 

De eso eran muy conscientes dos personas. Dos huérfanos que deseaban con toda su alma formar parte de la guardia real del reino de las hermanas Earp, pero también deseaban muchísimo tener la marca de sus nombres para pelear por ellas en el torneo.

Nicole Haught y Xavier Dolls eran hermanos de crianza. Ella había quedado huérfana a los diez años cuando sus padres se trasladaron al reino de Purgatory desde un pequeño pueblo en el Reino del Sur. Había sido un accidente extraño, donde su carruaje se había desbarrancado y caído hasta una pendiente peligrosa en la que ambos de sus padres habían muerto de manera instantánea. Nicole era hija única, así que cuando supo que sus padres ya no llegarían a recogerla pidió ayuda a un agente del reino que se la llevó al orfanato de St. Jude.

Nicole ya sabía que el reino era comandado por la familia Earp y conocía mucho sobre las tres hermanas. Ella creció oyendo historias sobre lo hermosas que eran, y Nicole no tuvo ninguna duda de ello. Las tres chicas eran hermosas pero mientras Nicole iba creciendo, también fue creciendo su amor platónico por la princesa Waverly. La pequeña heredera Earp era un ángel a los ojos de Nicole, ella sabía que no tendría ninguna oportunidad de conocerla en persona o más de cerca que sólo verla entre la multitud cuando había una celebración especial, pero eso no le impidió dejarle flores cada ocho de septiembre para su cumpleaños. Ese día era un día especial para Nicole y siempre lo tenía marcado en su calendario para que no se le olvidara. Años más tarde, cuando se enteró de la muerte del Rey Ward y la desaparición de la princesa Willa en el mes del cumpleaños de su princesa, había decidido guardar esa fecha en su corazón para no olvidarla nunca más.

Y su corazón dolió por ella durante todo ese tiempo, pero ese mismo dolor le dio fuerzas para practicar más con su espada. Estaba decidida a entrar a la guardia real de las princesas Earp aún sino era bendecida con la marca de la princesa que añoraba.

El deseo de proteger a su pequeña gobernante era demasiado fuerte para no intentarlo.

Una cosa muy similar ocurría con Xavier Dolls. Él también era huérfano. Lo había sido desde que tenía quince años cuando unos miembros de la banda criminal de Revenants atacaron su pueblo y mataron a sus padres mientras él dormía. Si bien Xavier ya era mayor para estar en un orfanato, había tenido que pedir asilo porque no tenía experiencia suficiente para entrar a las filas de la guardia real comandada por el Capitán Randy Nedley.

Xavier necesitaba un refugio seguro y St. Jude era tan buen refugio como cualquier otro. Ese lugar fue su casa y Nicole Haught se convirtió en su mejor amiga, o lo que era mejor, se convirtió en la hermana que nunca tuvo. Dolls creció y trabajó muy duro dentro del orfanato para tener la fuerza suficiente y ser capaz de pelear por un puesto en la guardia real.

Él deseaba luchar al lado del mejor espadachín que tenía el reino, John "Doc" Henry Holliday. Doc como era conocido, era un férreo defensor de las hermanas Earp. El bisabuelo Holliday y el bisabuelo Earp fueron amigos desde siempre y esa amistad también llegó con su descendencia. Por ese motivo, Doc siempre fue el perfecto guerrero para ellas.

Tampoco era ajeno el hecho que Holliday tenía sentimientos por la princesa Wynonna, pero ella nunca mostró señales de que fuera algo mutuo. Ella no estaba pensando en hombres, sino en proteger al reino y a sus súbditos pero sobre todo a su hermana Waverly. Ella, aparte de su tía, la condesa Gus y su tío, el conde Curtis McCready eran la única familia que les quedaba.

Xavier era consciente de ello, pero eso no significaba que no quisiera ser el caballero de armadura brillante de la princesa Wynonna.

Estaba dispuesto a todo para conseguirlo y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas ser bendecido con la marca real.

De eso hablaban él y Nicole la noche antes en la que supuestamente aparecerían las marcas. La víspera del cumpleaños veintidós y veintiocho de las princesas Waverly y Wynonna. Como Waverly cumplía años antes que su hermana Wynonna, su inicial aparecería en la piel de sus pretendientes primero que la inicial de su hermana. Según la profecía, las letras WA formadas de una parte de la doble V serían las marcas de los elegidos y la palabra WY formada de la doble V con una línea oblicua serían las marcas correspondientes a Wynonna. Estas marcas aparecerían en los futuros consortes horas después esa misma noche.

 

\- ¿Crees que aparezcas nuestras marcas, Dolls? - Nicole le preguntó a su amigo con un dejo de ansiedad - ¿Podremos ser pretendientes? Yo quiero ser la pretendiente de la princesa Waverly, pero no sé si vaya a tener tal bendición. Ella nunca ha dado muestras de sentir algo especial por otras chicas así que no puedo esperar nada. En cambio tú, sí que tienes todas las de ganar hermanito.

Xavier estaba recostado en su cama mirando hacia la oscuridad. Podía sentir a Nicole en la cama gemela moviéndose incómoda en el gastado colchón y él no pudo evitar suspirar.

\- No lo sé, Nic - él respondió con un dejo de pesar - Sé que tendría más oportunidades porque sabemos que a la princesa Wynonna le gustan los hombres, pero ni siquiera sé si nos permitan salir de aquí para viajar a palacio.

Ya sabes que el padre Malick odia los Earp con todo lo que tiene y nosotros todavía trabajamos para él. En cuanto a ti hermanita, yo no preocuparía. Si la marca te aparece mañana en la noche eso quiere decir que a la princesa Waverly también le gustan las chicas aunque ella todavía no lo sepa.

Nuestro mayor problema es el padre Malick y tú lo sabes.

Nicole asintió con un suspiro apesadumbrado. El padre Robert Malick era el director de St. Jude y era conocido por tener un carácter muy odioso. Acogía a los niños huérfanos en su orfanato pero no lo hacía de gratis. Todos ellos debían trabajar duro para mantener un techo sobre sus cabezas y un plato de comida caliente en sus estómagos todos los días.

Nicole y Xavier habían tenido que trabajar muy duro para él y las marcas de sus férreos castigos cuando hacían algo malo las tenían grabadas a fuego en sus espaldas. El padre Malick era de los que pensaban que una educación severa era la base para hacer hombres y mujeres de bien y no discriminaba a nadie con sus castigos que a latigazo limpio mantenían el control y la obediencia completa de todos sus pupilos.

Para el cura no importaba la edad que tuvieran sus tutelados, ellos trabajarían para él hasta después de muertos y más allá.

Pero lo peor aparte del mal temperamento del sacerdote, era que el supuesto hombre de Dios odiaba a la familia Earp casi a muerte.

Y ese odio se había ido arrastrando de generación en generación en su familia ya que Wyatt Earp había traicionado la confianza de Ronald Malick, el bisabuelo de Robert. En esa época el Rey Wyatt tenía su guardia real a cargo de Ronald Malick, era el entrenador de los futuros soldados de la guardia y su jefe directo era Henry "Nat" Holliday, el mejor amigo del Rey.

Ronald era un hombre ambicioso que deseaba por todos los medios tener el puesto de Nat Holliday en la guardia real pero él sabía que eso nunca iba a conseguirlo mientras Holliday tuviera el favor del Rey Earp.

Por ese motivo ideó un plan para sacarlo del medio. Saboteó un plan de entrenamiento que Nat debía dirigir y toda la culpa recayó en él.

Cuando el Rey Wyatt se enteró de todo esto se enfureció con Nat y lo desterró del reino dejando a Malick como jefe de la guardia consiguiendo de esa manera el puesto que tanto anhelaba. Él acabó siendo la mano derecha del rey hasta que Nat Holliday apareció con pruebas suficientes para desenmascararlo. Malick odió las entrañas del Rey cuando Wyatt decidió creerle a su amigo y acusarlo a él de traición. Malick fue desterrado del reino y su apellido fue manchado desde entonces y ese odio de Malick hacia los Earp se fue heredando a sus siguientes generaciones y nunca se había podido olvidar.

Fue por ello que Robert Malick se vio obligado a levantar su orfanato al otro lado de las tierras de palacio. El más alejado y peligroso de todos, se vio obligado a irse al Triángulo del Río Fantasma donde nadie de la familia real estaba autorizado a pisar jamás.

Se contaban muchas leyendas horribles de ese lugar y los chicos de St Jude tenían mala reputación por ese mismo motivo. Pocas veces podían llegar a las tierras de palacio sin ser descubiertos, pero tanto Nicole como Xavier habían podido escabullirse al mismo tiempo cuando era el cumpleaños de sus queridas princesas.

Ellos terminaban enfrentándose a las palizas feroces del padre Malick siempre que él los descubría pero para los chicos, todo valía la pena. Y las hermanas Earp valían más para ambos que cualquier latigazo en la espalda.

\- Sé que si aparecen nuestras marcas estaremos perdidos, pero yo estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme al mismo padre Malick si es necesario para salir de aquí - Xavier expresó con determinación - No me quedaré a trabajar con esa bestia un sólo día más.

\- Yo pienso lo mismo que tú hermanito - Nicole estuvo de acuerdo con la misma determinación - Yo también me enfrentaré a Malick si es lo que necesito hacer para salir de aquí. No me importan los castigos. Tampoco seguiré trabajando como una bestia para un hombre tan cruel.

Los dos chicos estaban decididos a todo, aunque nunca pensaron que Malick se los pondría fácil cuando a la hora del desayuno hizo un anuncio casi mortal.

\- Ha llegado a mi conocimiento la historia de las marcas de las princesas Earp - el hombre de vestido de sotana y bigote espetó a los chicos que tenía al frente - También sé que dichas marcas aparecerán en la piel de los futuros pretendientes y que éstos se verán obligados a competir en un torneo para ser el futuro consorte de las princesas. - El silencio fue la única respuesta y él sonrió con frialdad mirando fijamente a la mesa de los chicos mayores, en especial a Nicole y Xavier que estaban absortos en sus palabras. - Pues bien, yo no quiero esas marcas en mi establecimiento. Si alguno de ustedes, y me refiero a todos los mayores de edad en esta mesa, tiene la marca del diablo en su cuerpo, se irá de aquí con un regalo de despedida y quedará desterrado para siempre de St. Jude.

Nicole y Xavier se miraron sorprendidos y lucharon por ocultar sus sonrisas emocionadas, no iban a tener que enfrentarse al sacerdote Malick para salir del orfanato después de todo y eso los tenía muy felices.

El grupo de huérfanos aceptó las palabras del cura y luego de desayunar, empezaron con sus respectivas rutinas. Nicole y Xavier eran manos de rancho por lo que sus trabajos estaban en los corrales de reses y los graneros. Eran los trabajos más pesados de todos, pero los más gratificantes físicamente. Gracias a ese esfuerzo habían conseguido mantenerse en forma para practicar con la espada en sus ratos libres cuando el padre Malick salía al pueblo en busca de provisiones que faltaran o a vender los productos del racho.

Los hermanos de crianza trabajaron duro todo el día hasta que llegó la noche que tanto esperaban. El tiempo en el que recibirían sus marcas, la víspera del cumpleaños de las hermanas Earp.

Cumpleaños que por supuesto, las hermanas no celebrarían pero sí estaban conscientes de la profecía y era lo que tenía muy excitada a la princesa Waverly. Ella no dejó de hablar de ello con su hermana Wynonna y la morena más grande estaba más que un poco cansada de escucharla. Ella dejó de creer en profecías y cuentos de hadas desde que su padre murió y su hermana Willa desapareció sin dejar rastro. Para Wynonna, esa historia de la marca era una aberración y así se lo dejó ver a su hermana.

\- Yo no lo entiendo baby girl - ella suspiró cansada - ¿Cómo puedes estar tan emocionada de saber que uno de nuestros súbditos recibirá una marca de fuego con nuestras iniciales como si fueran reses? Eso es una mierda Waverly y tú lo sabes.

La morena más pequeña bufó sin creer en las palabras de su hermana. Negó con la cabeza tratando de demostrar su punto con una terquedad increíble.

\- Ese no es el significado Wy - ella no estuvo de acuerdo - No es algo salvaje como tú lo pintas. El fuego siempre ha sido sinónimo de purificación y es lo que determina el valor de nuestros futuros pretendientes. Es como una bendición hermana, una que señalará a nuestras almas gemelas como personas idóneas para nuestros corazones.

\- ¿Bendición dices? - Wynonna resopló con sorna - Sí claro, dile eso a las mujeres "bendecidas" por el fuego de la inquisición el los reinos del sur y del atlántico. Dudo mucho que hayan estado tan agradecidas por esa purificación mientras sus verdugos quemaban sus cuerpos.

\- Sé que no me crees Wy, pero estás equivocada - Waverly suspiró con abatimiento - La profecía es real. Un poco extrema quizás, pero es real Wynonna. Ya lo verás. Lo que no sé es cuándo se manifestará de verdad.

\- Eso es fácil Waves - ella sonrió esta vez - Eso lo sabrás cuando se escuchen los gritos. Si lo que tanto mencionas es real, estoy segura que también habrá muchos gritos involucrados.

Wynonna se rió cuando su parte un tanto perversa se dio cuenta que en realidad podría disfrutar de la profecía. Waverly que había oído el sarcasmo y la perversión en la voz de su hermana la atacó con las almohadas rellenas de plumas de seda. Ambas descansaban en la habitación de Wynonna.

\- ¡Eres una loca Wynonna! - Waverly se quejó escandalizada y miró a su hermana con reproche a pesar de que ella tenía razón. Esa noche Waverly soñó con gritos. Gritos de personas siendo marcadas, pero dentro del sueño unos gritos eran más destacados que otros.

Eran los gritos de una chica que ella no reconoció, pero que en la vida real estaban intentando ser apaciguados por esa misma desconocida en el sueño de la pequeña princesa.

 

Nicole lo deseaba. Se durmió rezando por tener la marca pero se despertó con un grito ahogado luego de soñar que moría quemada en una hoguera después de ser acusada de brujería. Cuando el fuego espantoso había carbonizado sus pies, sus piernas, su vientre y llegó a su pecho fue que se despertó, o al menos lo intentó.

\- ¡Quema...! - ella lloriqueó sin ser muy capaz de abrir los ojos, sólo se sacudió indefensa en el colchón con la cara llena de sudor y una expresión dolorida - ¡Haz que pare...! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Por favor haz que pare...!

Xavier que estaba atento a las reacciones de su hermana se levantó de la cama cuando la escuchó quejarse. Se dirigió a la palangana con agua que tenía en una mesa frente a su cama y metió un paño de lino al recipiente que luego estrujó para posarlo en la piel lacerada del pecho de la pelirroja. Lo mantuvo presionado en ese lugar hasta que Nicole se volvió más consciente y los gritos cesaron. Ellos tuvieron la suerte de tener una habitación sólo para ellos, una gracia que venía con ser los más grandes de todo el orfanato y que además estaba situada en la parte más alejada del edificio de paredes color melocotón.

\- ¿Qué...? - Nicole miró a su hermano todavía aturdida por el sueño y la angustia - ¿Dolls...? ¿Qué...? ¿Por qué mi pecho se siente tan caliente?

\- La tienes hermanita - Xavier le respondió con una sonrisa de megavatios - El pecho te duele porque tienes la marca, cariño. La profecía es real. Es real.

Nicole abrió mucho los ojos cuando escuchó las palabras de su hermano y no tardó en encender la lámpara de gas de su mesita de noche para ver con sus propios ojos la marca en su piel.

Cuando Xavier quitó el paño de lino ya seco del pecho de su hermana, la pelirroja ahogó un jadeo. Él tenía razón y ahora Nicole era propietaria de una elegante letra que formaban la palabra WA. Donde la doble V también formaba la A en el surco del medio.

Ella tenía las iniciales de su ángel Waverly Earp en la piel de su pecho sobre su corazón y no podía estar más feliz por ello. Su deseo se había cumplido.

El sueño de Dolls se cumplió horas más tarde cuando su pecho también terminó luciendo una doble V hecha de su piel con una línea oblicua formando la Y. Él tenía las iniciales de la princesa Wynonna.

El día siguiente les pilló todavía despiertos y un poco doloridos pero ni siquiera pudieron ser capaces de disfrutar de su buena suerte ya que no pasó mucho tiempo para que el padre Malick apareciera con dos de sus mejores sirvientes, Herman y Olive Tate. Olive era la enfermera de St. Jude y Herman su hijo mayor. Malick encerró a Nicole y a Xavier en la habitación obligándoles a ponerse de pie frente a sus camas para luego darles una sola orden.

\- Pijamas fuera - él espetó con fuerza - De la cintura para arriba, ahora.

Nicole y Dolls se miraron con nerviosismo pero no tuvieron más remedio que obedecer y quedarse sólo con el pantalón de pijama a rayas que cubría la parte inferior de sus cuerpos. Nicole también luchó contra su deseo de ocultar sus senos expuestos pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Xavier y Nicole se quedaron en posturas casi militares, con el cuerpo tenso, las piernas levemente separadas, el pecho erguido y las manos en la espalda. Esperando.

La enfermera Tate se encargó de hurgar en las marcas de ambos con un puntal de plata luego de que Malick se lo ordenara y ella asintió.

\- Las marcas son reales - ella espetó mirando a su jefe - Son las marcas de las hermanas Earp.

\- Esas condenadas hijas del demonio - el hombre se quejó lleno de odio - Se han atrevido a llegar hasta aquí, cuando nadie más... - volvió su mirada a los chicos semidesnudos - Vuelvan a vestirse. Tienen cinco minutos para tomar todas sus cosas y largarse de este lugar, ¿me han oído? Ah, pero no se irán antes de recibir un pequeño obsequio de despedida. Al patio central, cinco minutos.

\- Como ordene padre Malick - Nicole y Dolls respondieron al mismo tiempo en tono fuerte y esperaron hasta que el sacerdote, la enfermera y su hijo salieron de la habitación. No tardaron mucho en vestirse con la ropa donada que les quedaba un poco pequeña y tardaron menos en guardar las pocas pertenencias que tenían en dos alforjas gastadas de cuero negro que también tenían escondidas en un pequeño armario frente a sus camas.

Llegaron al patio central donde estaban reunidos todos sus hermanos rodeando un par de tocones de árbol que Malick tenía convenientemente dispuestos como "regalo" de despedida de los chicos. El patio central era conocido como el patio de los azotes y Xavier y Nicole se vieron obligados a volver a desnudarse y aguantar diez latigazos cada uno, como último gesto aberrante dado por un hombre cruel.

Los hermanos aguantaron los azotes sin quejarse ni gritar, ya estaban acostumbrados al abuso físico. Eran dolorosos pero ellos los tomaron con valentía porque sabían que sería el último castigo que recibirían de su parte.

Luego del escarmiento se les obligó a volver a vestirse y ambos salieron de St Jude con un par de odres de agua, tres monedas de plata cada uno y un feroz empujón por parte de los guardias del orfanato.

Xavier y Nicole eran libres por fin, pero tenían un gran camino por delante antes de poder llegar a las tierras del palacio Earp.

Ellos sólo rezaron para que sus cuerpos golpeados y doloridos fueran capaces de aguantarlos.

 

Pero mientras el día avanzaba para ellos, el tiempo también corría dentro de palacio y las hermanas Earp se vieron atareadas con asuntos de la corte que ambas odiaban.

Tanto Wynonna como Waverly detestaban estar ocupadas con personeros y gente de la corte. Los amigos cercanos de su padre y su hermana Willa. Toda gente que presumía más de lo que verdaderamente tenía y que estaba muy interesada en la profecía y en opinar si los futuros pretendientes de las princesas eran los personajes idóneos que ellas requerían.

Todo tuvo que ser organizado cuando comenzaron a llegar los futuros pretendientes. Cada princesa ya tenía dos pretendientes cada una y todos ellos llegaron junto a una gran comitiva que los McCready habían tenido que acomodar dentro de palacio.

Los pretendientes de la princesa Wynonna eran los príncipes Perry Crofte y Jonás Willows. El príncipe Perry había llegado junto a su familia proveniente de la comarca del oriente y el príncipe Jonás había llegado con su grupo asesores provenientes de la comarca del atlántico inglés. Ambos lucían las iniciales de la doble V y la Y en sus pechos y no tardaron en presentarse a las princesas que ya les esperaban sentadas en las sillas altas de trono del gran salón.

Fue en ese momento que Wynonna estuvo obligada a creerle a su hermana y saludó a sus futuros pretendientes con una sonrisa practicada y maneras delicadas que había tenido que forzar. Detestaba estos eventos de gala.

Los pretendientes de la princesa Waverly en cambio, eran príncipes de comarcas vecinas. El primero en llegar fue el príncipe Tucker Gardner. Él había llegado junto a sus hermanas mayores, Lady Beth y Lady Mercedes junto a un grupo de asesores. Saludó a la princesa Waverly de una manera bastante presuntuosa y exagerada y la chica tuvo que luchar para evitar bufar y poner los ojos en blanco ante la fanfarronería. Ella conocía a Tucker porque su hermana Wynonna era amiga de Lady Mercedes Gardner pero eso no quitaba el hecho que no le gustara su primer pretendiente.

\- No es para ti baby girl - Wynonna tampoco estaba feliz con el pretendiente de su hermana - Sé que Mercedes es mi amiga y también que es un poco perra, pero es mucho más decente que Tucker. Recuerda que a pesar de que tenga la marca no estás obligada a elegirlo.

Waverly asintió en silencio y esperó a su otro pretendiente. El príncipe Hardy James, también conocido como Champ Hardy era el otro pretendiente de la pequeña princesa. Menos espeluznante que Tucker Gardner eso era cierto, pero él era todo músculo y nada de cerebro. Waverly sabía que de tener que elegir entre ambos, ella elegiría al príncipe Champ sin dudarlo. De los dos males, Hardy era el menor.

Sin embargo ella esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que llegara alguien más. Otra persona mejor que ellos. Pero el tiempo pasaba y no llegaron más pretendientes. El conde Curtis, su tío, sólo esperaba el tiempo perfecto para dar su discurso de bienvenida y cuando el capitán Nedley le advirtió que no vendría nadie más, llamó la atención de la corte dándoles una respetuosa bienvenida.

\- _"La profecía se ha cumplido y los pretendientes de las princesas han llegado"_ \- él mencionó en tono grave - _"Eso quiere decir que el torneo de las tres coronas se dará inicio-"_

\- ¡Forasteros! - un aprendiz de guardia apareció en medio de la ceremonia volviendo a llamar la atención de todos. Jeremy Chetri era el mejor amigo de la princesa Waverly y estaba en las filas de la guardia como aprendiz de Doc Holliday. Fue quién vio a dos personas ataviadas de negro acercarse a las tierras de palacio y no tardó en correr para dar el aviso. Doc, quién pidió disculpas por el exabrupto de Jeremy, se lo llevó aparte del Gran Salón y lo obligó a explicar sus palabras.

\- Son dos personas, Sir Holliday - él respondió - No pude verlos bien en la oscuridad pero están cerca de las puertas de palacio. Creo que intentan entrar, pero la guardia de las puertas no los han dejado. Ellos siguen ahí señor, no se han marchado.

\- Eso es extraño, ya nadie debería haber llegado... no a esta hora tan tardía. - Doc espetó con suspicacia y obligó a Jeremy a seguirlo. El chico de tez morena corrió detrás de su jefe y ambos escoltaron a los recién llegados obligándoles a esperar fuera de las puertas del Gran Salón mientras él hacía el anuncio.

\- Lamento la interrupción majestades, pero el soldado Chetri tenía razón - Holliday se disculpó mirando a las princesas - Los forasteros son dos nuevos pretendientes que alegan tener en sus pechos las marcas de sus altezas reales.

\- ¿Y por qué no están aquí, Sir Holliday? - Wynonna preguntó con impaciencia - Hazlos pasar para que la ceremonia pueda continuar.

\- Lo haría su alteza pero hay un problema - él respondió con un dejo de incertidumbre - Los forasteros provienen de St Jude. Son chicos del padre Malick.

Un jadeo colectivo se apoderó de la multitud y las hermanas Earp se miraron sorprendidas. Ellas conocían las historias de los chicos de Robert Malick y ninguna era buena. Tal como el cura, sus pupilos eran vistos como chicos violentos, de mala sangre. Ward tenía prohibido que cualquiera de ellos pisara sus tierras y eran a menudo expulsados cuando eran vistos merodeando. Sin embargo ellos alegaban tener las marcas reales y Ward ya no estaba presente para impedirles la entrada.

Wynonna miró a su hermana y ambas tuvieron una breve charla sin palabras. Las dos asintieron al mismo tiempo y al unísono ordenaron:

\- Que entren.

Aquellas palabras fueron recibidas por un enjambre de murmullos que se cortó de golpe cuando los misteriosos pretendientes entraron al Gran Salón escoltados otra vez por Doc y Jeremy. Se quedaron de pie a unos pasos de las puertas del Salón y esperaron más órdenes.

\- Acérquense - Wynonna ordenó con severidad - Queremos verlos.

Los chicos se acercaron al trono de las princesas en silencio y con cautela al mismo tiempo que saludaban a las herederas como ninguno de los príncipes excepto Perry lo había hecho antes. En una rodilla, en tono solemne y con todo el respeto que las chicas se merecían.

\- Buenas noches sus altezas - los chicos saludaron al mismo tiempo - Por favor, perdonen nuestra tardanza, ha sido un largo viaje.

Wynonna y Waverly sonrieron. Los chicos mantenían sus capuchas puestas, temerosos de enfrentarse a sus queridas princesas, pero no pudieron quejarse cuando ambos sintieron que las capas que cubrían sus cabezas eran alejadas de sus cabellos. Ambas princesas lo habían decidido así y se quedaron sin habla cuando descubrieron a sus nuevos pretendientes. Un nuevo jadeo colectivo sorprendido se hizo eco dentro del Gran salón.

La princesa Wynonna tenía ante ella a un hombre de tez negra, cabello corto y barba de unos cuántos días. Una intensa mirada de ojos oscuros llamó su atención y la morena no pudo evitarlo, sintió una punzada en su pecho cuando se perdió en esos ojos.

\- ¿Tu nombre? - ella le preguntó en voz alta y agradeció el no titubear, estaba nerviosa.

\- Xavier Dolls, su majestad - él respondió sin dejar de mirar a su princesa - Para servirle a usted y a su reino.

Wynonna asintió con un suspiro y volvió a ordenar.

\- Enséñala.

Xavier asintió sin palabras y descubrió la camisa que mantenía la marca oculta en su pecho. Cuando Wynonna la vio no pudo evitar jadear sorprendida por la crudeza de la marca. Se veía muy dolorosa y estaba segura que él también lo sentía.

\- Puedes volver a cubrirte señor Dolls - Wynonna dijo en voz alta y Xavier asintió ahora de pie a unos pasos lejos del trono.

Era el turno de Waverly de descubrir a su nuevo pretendiente.

La princesa Waverly ni siquiera tenía ante ella a un hombre. Tenía a una mujer. Una chica alta, de tez blanca y cabello pelirrojo que la miraba con asombrados y tímidos ojos marrones como si ella fuera una especie de visión celestial. Waverly sintió la misma punzada que Wynonna cuando sus ojos encontraron esos ojos oscuros y se perdió en ellos hasta que recordó dónde estaba.

\- ¿Có...? - Waverly al contrario que Wynonna no pudo evitar el tartamudeo de nervios y se aclaró la garganta para volver a preguntar - ¿Tu nombre?

\- Nicole Haught, su majestad - ella respondió en tono suave sin dejar de mirar a su ángel - Para servirle a usted y a su reino.

Una leve sonrisa rompió el nerviosismo de la princesa cuando escuchó el apellido de su pretendiente. Se guardó la broma que quería decirle al respecto para un momento más adecuado.

Ella asintió con un suspiro similar al de su hermana y volvió a ordenar.

\- Enséñala.

Nicole asintió igual que su hermano y se descubrió la piel del pecho dónde mantenía escondida su marca. La princesa Waverly también jadeó cuando vio sus propias iniciales talladas en carne viva y se odió por sentir la excitación que sintió al respecto. Wynonna tenía razón, la historia de las marcas era una salvajada y lamentó desde ya ver que la chica de rodillas ante ella tuviera que pasar por ese tormento por su culpa.

\- Puedes volver a cubrirte señora Haught - Waverly ordenó con suavidad y Nicole asintió quedándose cerca de su hermano.

Las chicas luego se dirigieron a la corte.

\- Las marcas son reales - Wynonna mencionó - Por lo tanto ellos también formarán parte del grupo de pretendientes. - ella miró a su hermana que sólo asintió. Miró a las caras enfurruñadas de la corte y espetó - Se quedan.


	2. Primer evento - Esgrima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El primer evento del Torneo de las Tres Coronas empieza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, todos los errores son míos.

_"Se quedan". "Se quedan". "Se quedan...."_

 

Eran las únicas palabras que revoloteaban por la mente de Nicole cuando se dio cuenta que las herederas al trono los habían aceptado en el torneo. Ella no podía creer su suerte. Tenía su mirada fija en la princesa Waverly que también la miraba con interés como si Nicole fuera un extraño regalo y tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Saludó a su monarca con una sonrisa tímida y un gesto de su mano que la princesa le volvió con otra sonrisa más amistosa. Oh chico, se le iba a hacer muy difícil dejar de mirarla.

Pero lo intentó. Para llamar la atención de su hermano que en esos momentos se comía con los ojos a la princesa Wynonna. Nicole observó a ambos tener una conversación sólo con la mirada y sonrió. Ella no podía culparlo, las princesas vestidas con elegantes trajes de gala de colores rojo y blanco eran en realidad muy hermosas.

\- Dolls... - Nicole llamó en un susurro a su hermano y cuando él no la escuchó puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un codazo en el costado a la vez que alzaba la voz - ¡Dolls!

\- ¿Qué? - Xavier miró a su hermana con el entrecejo fruncido muy molesto por la interrupción - ¿Por qué fue eso Nic?

\- Porque te estaba llamando y tú no me respondiste - ella respondió con un resoplido cuando vio que su hermano volvía a poner los ojos en la princesa Wynonna que se reía de algo junto con su hermana y ambas no dejaban de mirarlos con curiosidad - Sé que las altezas son preciosas hermano pero tienes que concentrarte, ¿bueno?

\- Lo sé - Dolls se cuadró de hombros quitando por fin la vista de la princesa morena de ojos azules - Tienes razón Nicole, lo siento. Estamos en el palacio Earp y al parecer las altezas son las únicas que nos han aceptado.

Nicole observó a su alrededor y se encontró con un montón de miradas furibundas y el murmullo de voces encolerizadas que la pelirroja supo, expresaban desdén por ellos. Ella suspiró. La vida en el palacio no sería fácil pero ella estaría condenada si se echaba atrás otra vez. No podía. No ahora cuando tenía a su ángel tan cerca.

\- Tienes razón Xavier - ella estuvo de acuerdo - Toda esta gente de poder no nos quiere, pero nosotros no estamos aquí por ellos. Las princesas nos quieren. Tu princesa ha dicho que nos quedaríamos y yo sólo le creo, ¿sabes? Ella junto con su hermana son las que mandan.

Xavier miró a su hermana con una sonrisa complacida y asintió, esperando que la ceremonia continuara.

Aquello ocurrió de una manera más rápida cuando el conde McCready decidió que era demasiado tarde para mantener la velada en pie.

\- Ha sido una extraña noche querida corte - el hombre expresó mirando a los chicos que decidieron enfocarse en sus pies. Él sonrió - Una extraña pero interesante noche me atrevo a decir, y ha sido agotadora. Creo que la charla ceremonial del Torneo tendrá que quedar para mañana si todos ustedes están de acuerdo. Sus altezas necesitan descansar y yo sé que todos nosotros también lo necesitamos. - Se dirigió a sus sobrinas - ¿Altezas?

\- La velada ha terminado - Wynonna espetó en voz alta mirando a las personas reunidas a su alrededor - Mañana será un día especial y muy ajetreado para mantenerse despiertos. Damas y caballeros, que tengan una buena noche.

Wynonna no permitió que nadie se quejara ni dijera nada. Junto con su hermana, despejó a la corte pidiéndoles ayuda a sus asistentes para que se llevaran a la comitiva real a sus respectivas habitaciones. Ese fue trabajo de Lady Rosita Bustillos, la pareja sentimental de Sir Holliday y de Robert Simons, asistente personal de las princesas y que era más conocido por ellas con el sobrenombre de Shorty. Era el administrador de una posada llamada Shorty's en el centro del pueblo que rodea al castillo y era muy querido en la comunidad.

La gente de la corte comenzó a dispersarse pero los hermanos recién llegados no se movieron de su sitio. Ellos no tenían un lugar para dormir dentro del palacio y sabían que si tenían suerte los mandarían a dormir a los establos. No era que les molestara, pero ninguno de los dos deseaba oler a animales de corral y luego incomodar a las princesas. No más de lo que sus cuerpos sudorosos por el largo camino ya lo hacían.

Nicole estaba a punto de decir algo al respecto cuando fue interrumpida por el asistente de las princesas. Robert Simons miró a los chicos con una sonrisa entretenida y les ordenó que lo siguieran. Ellos asintieron y no pudieron evitar mirar a las sillas ahora desocupadas del trono con expresión desanimada cuando se dieron cuenta que las princesas se habían marchado.

\- Primera lección dentro de la corte, muchachos - él mencionó con un dejo de seriedad - Las monarcas son las últimas en llegar y las primeras en irse, privilegio real.

Shorty condujo a los hermanos por un estrecho pasillo que daba a los pisos inferiores. Él les dijo que los mandaría a las habitaciones de servicio porque todo el resto de las habitaciones ya estaban copadas.

\- Sé que no es el mejor arreglo para ustedes - Shorty admitió en tono de disculpa - Pero han sido los últimos en llegar y además....

\- El resto de los invitados podría molestarse si un par de huérfanos toma habitaciones reales - Dolls mencionó con un dejo de molestia - Lo sabemos y no importa. Nicole asintió en acuerdo.

Un pasillo más amplio fue el último lugar donde los llevó Shorty. El lugar sólo tenía dos puertas de madera desvencijada una frente a la otra y él les dijo que podían tomar la que quisieran.

\- ¿Habitaciones separadas? - Nicole no pudo evitar mencionar en tono sorprendido - Vaya, es la primera vez que no tenemos que compartir habitaciones. Ella estaba encantada y lo mismo ocurría con Xavier.

\- No es mucho chicos así que no estén tan sorprendidos - Shorty desestimó y luego los miró y sonrió - Bueno, para ustedes puede ser, pero no se olviden que después la cosa podrá cambiar. De todas maneras luego de que estén cómodos, pediré que les traigan una cena liviana para que no se duerman con los estómagos vacíos y puedan estar preparados para el evento de mañana. Será todo un acontecimiento, ya lo verán.

\- Estamos preparados, señor - Dolls respondió en tono serio y lo mismo hizo Nicole - Para eso hemos venido.

\- Excelente respuesta muchacho - Shorty aceptó con una sonrisa y despidió de los hermanos. Una vez a solas decidieron elegir las habitaciones y Nicole se quedó con la que estaba a la izquierda por lo que Dolls tuvo que tomar la de la derecha.

Ambas habitaciones eran similares en su composición. Una cama de madera de aspecto espartano dominaba la estancia y tenía una pequeña mesa de noche al costado. Sobre la superficie una lámpara de gas le daba un ambiente cálido a las paredes de piedra y una mesa y una silla de madera completaba el mobiliario. La mesa de madera tenía una palangana con agua y un paño de tela en un costado.

Los chicos descubrieron una silla extra al otro lado de la cama que usaron para dejar sus bolsas y ropa de viaje. No pasó demasiado tiempo para que ellos se acomodaran como les pidió Shorty. Luego de asearse se quedaron en sus camisas largas y se recostaron. Ambos gimieron cuando sus cuerpos cansados chocaron con el colchón delgado pero suave que tenían debajo. Había sido un largo tramo de viaje y ellos ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta pero sus cuerpos doloridos sí que lo hicieron.

Unos minutos más tarde aparecieron dos mujeres mayores con sus platos de comida. Un guiso de cordero y pan de nuez que no tardaron en devorarse, estaban hambrientos.

Luego de comer, se durmieron casi de inmediato.

Despertaron casi al alba. Sus relojes biológicos no les permitían descansar más de la cuenta porque ya estaban más que acostumbrados a despertar antes de que saliera el sol.

Se asearon con agua limpia de la palangana y volvieron a vestirse con las únicas otras prendas limpias que tenían. Pantalones oscuros y jerseys de lana gris. Nicole había decidido no usar vestidos porque sabía que le incomodarían durante el torneo así que tomó la ropa vieja de Dolls que ella misma acomodó a su propia figura. Volvió a acomodar su cabello en un moño desordenado y cuando estuvo conforme con su atuendo salió de la habitación topándose con su hermano.

\- ¿Dormiste bien hermanita? - él preguntó con una sonrisa animada visiblemente más descansado.

\- Como un bebé - ella respondió igualando la sonrisa de su hermano con una adición extra de hoyuelos - ¿Y tú?

\- De la misma forma, chica - él se rió - De la misma forma.

Mientras subían al vestíbulo del palacio decidieron buscar su camino a las cocinas para ver si les podían dar algo de desayunar. Durante el trayecto que los tenía un poco perdidos, se toparon con Sir Holliday que los saludó con amabilidad después de preguntarles donde iban.

Cuando los chicos mencionaron el desayuno, Sir Holliday se entusiasmó y él mismo los llevó directamente a las cocinas donde no tardaron en ser recibidos por las cocineras que dejaron en una gran mesa de madera tanta comida que los hermanos no sabían por dónde empezar.

\- Guau... - fue todo lo que atinó a decir Nicole cuando vio las bandejas repletas de papas asadas, carne de cerdo, de pollo, de vacuno, de res, de pato y todos los animales imaginables. Cuencos de sopa, de verduras y platos intrincados que no contenían un gramo de carne.

\- Esa comida especial es para-

\- La princesa Waverly - Nicole respondió en tono soñador lo que Sir Holliday iba a decir cuando vio a Nicole mirando a esa bandeja - A ella no le gusta la carne y nada que provenga de animales. Lo sé.

El caballero de ojos azules sonrió. La cara de adoración en el rostro de la pelirroja era innegable. Él no era ciego, se había dado cuenta del interés de las hermanas por los recién llegados y no pudo evitar la pequeña punzada de celos cuando se dio cuenta que el hermano de la pelirroja tenía los ojos puestos en la princesa Wynonna. Doc se dio cuenta de las miradas y supo que ya había perdido a la princesa por la que todavía sentía cosas. Decidió mantenerse alejado de pensamientos oscuros, él tenía a Rosita y no podía quejarse, ella lo hacía feliz. No tan feliz como lo estaría junto a la princesa, pero ambos eran demasiado parecidos para encajar tan bien. Sus temperamentos chocaban como chocaban las espadas en un duelo.

Doc recordó el torneo y les habló un poco de ello después del desayuno.

 

Mientras Doc estaba con los chicos, las hermanas Earp se estaban preparando para el comienzo del torneo. Tendrían que vestirse de gala nuevamente, pero al menos tenían el privilegio de elegir la ropa que quisieran ponerse. Wynonna no perdió tiempo en elegir cuero sintético y pantalones. Una elegante blusa color azul y un abrigo de piel falsa (Waverly prohibió las pieles de animales en el reino después de volverse vegana, aunque no pudo hacer mucho con la comida), y botas de gamuza de talle alto completaban su atuendo.

Waverly en tanto, decidió ir con una falda vaporosa color turquesa, una blusa a juego y un abrigo de piel falsa color marrón. Sus zapatos eran de un color similar a la falda pero no tenía tacón, era plano. Decidió que si tenía que pasar largo tiempo sentada en un podio iría cómoda pero elegante.

\- ¿Crees que los chicos hayan pasado una buena noche Wy? - Waverly preguntó después de aceptar que su dama personal terminara de arreglar su cabello, decidió llevarlo trenzado a un costado. - Ellos se veían muy cansados.

\- Según me ha dicho Shorty, él los dejó en los cuartos de servicio - Wynonna le respondió a su hermana sentada frente a un gran espejo de cuerpo entero a ella también le estaban terminando de arreglar el cabello - Antes de venir acá escuché rumores de que estaban ya desayunando con Doc en las cocinas así que supongo que tuvieron una buena noche.

\- Vaya madrugadores - mencionó Waverly con una sonrisa y luego suspiró - Me imagino que en St. Jude los obligaban a levantarse siempre muy temprano.

Wynonna asintió y se dio cuenta de la mirada soñadora en la cara de su hermana. Ella quería hacerse la loca y no pensar que la llegada de Nicole Haught a palacio afectaría de esa manera a Waverly. Wynonna no quería pensar que su baby girl era una chica grande y que podía enamorarse muy fácilmente de la recién llegada. Para ella no era tema que fuera una mujer. El reino aceptaba a todos por igual sin discriminar a nadie, excepto a quienes lo dañen. Pero en relación a los sentimientos eso no era tema de debate. El reino los aceptaba. Fue un decreto que las hermanas instauraron cuando tomaron posesión del trono después de la muerte de su padre.

La gente era tema aparte. Ellos eran los que juzgaban. La corte era la que juzgaba. Wynonna estaba consciente de que había causado revuelo luego de aceptar en el torneo a un chico de raza negra y a una mujer. Nunca antes se había aceptado algo así. Con Ward al mando eso estaba prohibido. Y no sólo eso, los chicos de St. Jude hubieran sido mandados a un calabozo a pudrirse por un tiempo y hubieran sido echados a patadas de las tierras de palacio.

Pero eso se había acabado y por primera vez, el Torneo de las Tres Coronas tendría a una mujer y a un chico de raza negra entre sus competidores. Por primera vez, si Waverly la aceptaba y Nicole ganaba, las hermanas Earp tendrían a una Lady entre sus Caballeros de la Guardia Real y la misma Waverly tendría a una chica como su consorte en lugar de un chico.

Wynonna sabía que los tiempos estaban cambiando pero estaba feliz de poder ser parte de ello,  de ese cambio. Era liberador.

Sin embargo ella sabía que su hermana podía enamorarse fácilmente de Nicole si ni Tucker ni Champ demostraban ser buenos pretendientes para ella. Y por la manera nefasta de ser del par de príncipes sabía que podía ser el caso considerando lo galante que era la chica pelirroja. Lo mismo podía decir de su hermano. Wynonna se dio cuenta que Xavier tendría un tiempo difícil entre Jonas y Perry, pero algo le decía que Perry sería su mayor contrincante, al igual que Champ sería el mayor contrincante de Nicole.

\- Te gusta, ¿no es así baby girl? - Wynonna preguntó de pronto sacando a Waverly de su pelirroja ensoñación. Waverly la quedó mirando con una ceja alzada y la morena más grande repitió - Nicole, Waves. Te gusta ella, ¿no?

Un pequeño asentimiento tímido fue toda su respuesta. Waverly volvió a mirar a su hermana, esta vez con aprensión y se mordió el labio.

\- Si tengo que elegir entre Tucker, Champ y ella... - suspiró - Creo que... creo que la elegiría a ella Wy. Pero....

\- ¿Pero?

\- Es un Torneo Real, Wynonna - ella se quejó - Un Torneo de caballeros y príncipes y ellos no son nada de eso. ¿Cómo podrá Nicole tener una oportunidad? Xavier podría porque es hombre y tiene una complexión atlética y...

\- Un gran trasero - Wynonna no pudo evitar mencionar con descaro y Waverly resopló golpeándola en el brazo - ¡Ay...! ¡Oye!

\- Estoy hablando en serio aquí hermana - Waverly se quejó molesta pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa cuando vio a su hermana alzar las cejas con diversión - Si Wy, estamos de acuerdo que el chico tiene un gran trasero, ¿feliz?

\- Sip - Wynonna asintió con una sonrisa que luego borró - Estás preocupada por el Torneo y es justo. Pero ellos podrán hacerlo baby girl, recuerda que St. Jude es conocida también por ser una tierra de rancheros y ese trabajo fortalece. Nicole se ve una chica fuerte e inteligente así que dudo mucho que le vaya mal. Confía en ellos cariño, mal que mal por algo tienen nuestra marca.

\- Lo sé, esa brutalidad - negó con la cabeza - Estaba emocionada por eso pero verla en la piel de Nicole así de cruda fue muy doloroso para mí. Sólo puedo imaginar cómo fue para ella y para Dolls, pobres.

Wynonna estuvo de acuerdo, era una brutalidad, pero los hermanos no estaban de acuerdo. Ellos llevaban la marca con orgullo y cada vez que las tocaban creían que era un sueño.

Las hermanas decidieron que disfrutarían del Torneo y esperarían lo mejor para todos, en especial para los chicos huérfanos.

Ellas habían desayunado y ya estaban listas para tomar su puesto en el podio ceremonial que se realizaría en las tierras cercanas al palacio. El podio ceremonial estaba compuesto por las dos sillas altas de trono de ambas princesas y a sus espaldas estaba el escudo de la casa Earp. Un escudo que era de fondo amarillo y tenía a sus dos almas guardianes un dragón negro y un lobo rojo que custodiaban la espada de Wyatt Earp, una espada rúnica. La Peacemaker. El podio también estaba engalanado con los escudos de los príncipes invitados. La Viuda Negra en fondo rojo era la Casa Gardner. El Mustang Blanco en fondo azul de la Casa James. El Árbol de cerezo en fondo verde oscuro perteneciente a la Casa Crofte y La Flor de Liz Amarilla en fondo color verde azulado de la Casa Willows. Los únicos escudos que faltaban eran las de los chicos de St. Jude pero al no pertenecer a la realeza no tenían dichos privilegios.

El evento era importante pero privado. Por lo cual, el lugar delimitado para la ceremonia no era muy extenso. Además de las princesas y sus asistentes, los únicos autorizados a la celebración eran la gente de la corte que ya estaba reunida alrededor del podio.

El conde Curtis había tomado la palabra al centro del podio y saludó a todos con amabilidad para dar paso al discurso de bienvenida.

\- Este es un día especial - él comentó - Uno que se lleva haciendo desde los tiempos del gran Rey Wyatt Earp y que ha seguido por generaciones dentro de su familia. El Torneo de las Tres Coronas ha empezado como un honor a él, pero se le ha cambiado el nombre que ahora tiene ahora en honor a la princesa Willa. Ella debería estar aquí también, junto a sus pretendientes, pero en su honor se hará este torneo y en su honor esperamos que todo salga bien.

\- Ahora, lo importante - Curtis anunció - Las reglas.

El Conde McCready explicó las reglas que eran simples, un juego limpio y honesto. No se permiten las trampas ni los ataques bajos. No es una pelea a muerte así que nadie debía morir. El torneo se ganaba cuando el competidor alcanzaba el máximo puntaje de dos mil coronas. Se restaban coronas si hacían trampa y se añadían cuando el competidor ganaba una de las competencias.

Competencias que eran tres. La primera era simple, un combate de esgrima. La segunda competencia era una justa y la tercera competencia era una sorpresa para todos por lo que Curtis no dijo nada al respecto.

Cuando todos estuvieron de acuerdo con las reglas y la descripción del Torneo, el conde decidió que en el primer evento, las princesas tendrían que elegir a los primeros contendientes. Wynonna y Waverly asintieron y nombraron a sus competidores.

\- Mis contendientes serán el príncipe Perry y el Príncipe Jonas - la princesa Wynonna anunció en voz alta mirando a los príncipes que la saludaron con un gesto galante ya vestidos para el primer torneo. Ambos príncipes lucían una cinta atada al brazo derecho correspondiente a sus familias. El árbol de cerezo para Perry y la flor de lis para Jonas.

Ambos príncipes eran excelentes esgrimistas y Wynonna lo sabía, por eso decidió elegirlos primero para que Dolls estuviera preparado antes de entrar al cuadrilátero.

El primer asalto estuvo parejo. Ellos sabían las reglas del juego y trataban de jugar limpio excepto que a Jonas eso le aburría. Se ganó un par de amonestaciones por dos golpes en contra de Perry con el florín, una estocada en el bajo vientre y otra en la máscara protectora. El tercer fallo de Jonas lo descalificaría. El primer asalto al final fue ganado limpiamente por Perry, que además se ganaba la suerte de luchar de último contra el contrincante que ganara la segunda ronda.

La lucha estaba ahora entre Dolls y Jonas y Wynonna no podía mantenerse quieta en el podio. Estaba nerviosa por Dolls, no podía evitarlo. Eran los mismos nervios de Waverly y Nicole, excepto que la pelirroja confiaba en su hermano. Él era bueno con una espada, demasiado bueno. Así que esperaba que él pudiera darle la sorpresa a su princesa.

El segundo encuentro dio comienzo con el tronar de un cuerno y los contendientes tomaron sus posiciones. Los primeros ataques fueron sólo de Jonas contra Xavier, el chico moreno los aguantó todos sin problemas tomando su tiempo para lanzar golpes expertos con el florinete que restaron puntos a un sorprendido príncipe.

Lo malo fue que consiguió que el duelo se volviera más agresivo y agotador, pero Dolls estaba preparado para ello. Su excelente condición física le había dado una gran ventaja y fue la sorpresa de todos, en especial de Wynonna cuando el segundo ganador del evento fue Dolls.

La corte se había animado mucho con la pelea y por primera vez apoyaron al nuevo ganador. Jonas estaba furioso por haber sido vencido por un huérfano aparecido pero todavía no podía quejarse mucho, quedaba un segundo torneo por el cuál pelear. Ese era el último y estaba decidido a ganarlo.

El tercer duelo entre Dolls y Perry fue el más reñido de la mañana y mantuvo a todos los reales e invitados pegados a sus asientos. Wynonna era una bola de energía imposible de calmar y Waverly no estaba ajena al sentimiento. Los chicos eran demasiado buenos con el florín y se estaba complicando mucho ver un final cercano.

Pero el final llegó de manera irremediable y los chicos quedaron empatados en puntaje.

Jonas quedó con un paupérrimo puntaje de quinientas coronas y dos amonestaciones y Dolls y Perry iban a la cabeza con mil doscientas coronas cada uno.

Ellos tendrían un desempate en el duelo de justas.

Sin embargo ahora tocaba el turno de los pretendientes de la princesa Waverly. El conde Curtis volvió a tomar la palabra y tal como lo había hecho su hermana, ella decidió quienes serían los primeros duelistas.

\- Mis contendientes serán el príncipe Tucker y el príncipe Hardy - ella anunció con una sonrisa forzada tras el saludo fanfarrón de ambos príncipes que llevaban cintas de sus propias castas. El mustang de Champ en un lazo azul y la viuda negra con el fondo rojo de Tucker.

El primer duelo entre ambos fue muy sucio y tuvieron varias amonestaciones entre ellos a lo que la princesa Waverly no dejaba de poner los ojos en blanco, pero al final ese primer duelo lo ganó Champ.

La princesa más pequeña dejó su hastío de lado cuando se dio cuenta que el segundo evento sería entre Nicole y Tucker. Ella no confiaba en Tucker y llamó a su tío Curtis para dejarle entrever ese hecho.

\- Si te das cuenta que está jugando demasiado sucio quiero que lo descalifiques - ella mencionó - Tucker sabe las reglas pero ya has visto como fue con Champ, no quiero que Nicole salga demasiado lastimada.

\- No estás siendo imparcial, querida - Curtis se rió de buena gana a la cara escandalizada de su sobrina - Está bien sobrina, yo me preocuparé que esos muchachos no se maten entre ellos. Tú sólo disfruta del torneo.

Waverly asintió con nerviosismo y se agarró a la mano de su hermana que intentó consolarla.

\- Ella estará bien Waves - Wynonna expresó con suavidad - Confía en ella, ¿bien? Recuerda como lo hizo Dolls, a lo mejor ella también da la sorpresa.

Y sí que la dio. Nicole había sido entrenada por Dolls en el arte de la espada. Era alta y ágil así que Tucker no le dio tanto problema y pudo derrotarlo sin mucho aspaviento. Waverly sin embargo no quitaba sus ojos de la chica ataviada con el típico traje blanco de esgrima, sólo la identificaba por el lazo gris sin casta que tanto ella como Dolls lucían en sus brazos.

Nicole estaba ad portas de ganar pero un golpe el costado con la punta del florín estuvo a punto de desestabilizarla.

\- ¡Ese idiota! - Waverly gritó en voz alta muy enojada con las acciones de Tucker - Voy a ma-

\- Calma tus calzones hermanita que Curtis ya le ha dado su correspondiente amonestación - Wynonna susurró al oído de su hermana forzándola a quedarse quieta en el podio - Mira baby girl, Nicole ganó el segundo duelo.

Y Wynonna estaba en lo correcto. Tucker había perdido puntaje con esa última amonestación y aquello había hecho ganar a Nicole de manera casi instantánea. Ahora sólo quedaba el duelo entre ella y Champ.

Un duelo jodido si había una palabra para describirlo. Fue menos sucio que el anterior pero igual de violento. Ambos duelistas se esforzaban al extremo y Champ no estaba en buenas condiciones. Él jugaba peor cuando estaba en desventaja y en esos momentos tenía mucha de ella. Eso le quitó puntaje y al final la ganadora fue Nicole por segunda vez. Waverly estaba feliz por ella igual que lo estaba Wynonna. Dolls estaba emocionado por su hermana y feliz de saber que ambos seguían en la competencia. Shorty se encargó de llevar a todos los contrincantes a las tiendas de campaña de la competencia para quitarse los trajes blancos y las máscaras de malla.

El primer receso del día tenía lugar después del duelo de esgrima. Una hora para descansar y prepararse para las justas, el segundo torneo de las Tres Coronas.

Un segundo torneo que era más difícil que la esgrima y que los hermanos de St Jude descubrirían demasiado pronto. Pero por lo pronto esperaban poder celebrar. Ellos se lo merecían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los kudos y por leer.


	3. Segundo Evento - Justas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los pretendientes de las monarcas Earp tendrán que demostrar sus habilidades arriba de un caballo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este nuevo capítulo sigue los eventos del torneo de las tres coronas y un poco más.  
> Gracias por leer and thanks a lot to you, my friend @TMT_OB_FAN Tere if you read this new chapter.

El día anterior había sido una locura. Era lo que Dolls y Nicole pensaban mientras descansaban en sus respectivas habitaciones designadas en el ala de servicio del palacio Earp. Una locura que sabían seguiría mañana con un torneo de justas. Un torneo al que ni Nicole ni Dolls habían asistido nunca pero que simularon muchas veces en St. Jude mientras crecían. Ellos sabían las reglas del torneo y eran ágiles, estaban confiados en poder ganar más puntaje. Al menos Nicole así lo creía después de haber conseguido mil coronas, dejando a Champ con cuatrocientas y a Tucker con míseras doscientas.

Él se lo había ganado por jugar sucio en los duelos de esgrima.

Sin embargo el torneo de justas era diferente. Nicole sabía que existían dos tipos de justas, la mortal y la deportiva. La mortal era la más peligrosa, los campeones que se enfrentaban debían romper las lanzas de su adversario hasta que éste quedara descalificado o se cayera de su caballo. Era un ejercicio ofensivo - defensivo que casi siempre terminaba con un o los dos competidores gravemente heridos o muertos.

Las justas deportivas eran todo lo contrario. No se atacaba al adversario, sólo se rompían las lanzas y ganaba el campeón que más lanzas rompiera.

Dolls y ella entrenaban de esa manera en el orfanato. Usando troncos de manera para simular caballos y lanzas y tablas redondas que simulaban las adargas como también se les llamaba a los escudos. Ellos corrían a través del pabellón hecho de banderines hasta la palestra tratando de desarmarse entre ellos. Dolls casi siempre ganaba al principio, pero Nicole aprendió a usar su agilidad antes que su fuerza. Ella era excelente esquivando todos los lanzazos y usaba esa fuerza desperdiciada por Dolls en su contra para desestabilizarlo lo suficiente para ser capaz de arrancarle la lanza y rompérsela.

De niños amaban esos juegos a pesar de que el padre Malick los zumbaba cada vez que los encontraba a ambos con la ropa cubierta de tierra y suciedad y las manos, los brazos y la cara llena de rasguños. Era tan divertido que a ellos no les importaba. Tenían la costumbre de aguantar los sermones en silencio y tiempo después volvían a jugar y a divertirse como antes.

Sin embargo ahora todo era diferente. Ya no eran niños y ya no estaban en St. Jude jugando con caballos hechos de palos. Tampoco estaba el padre Malick para regañarlos por ensuciarse y no disfrutaban de esos juegos.

Esta vez todo era real. Ellos tendrían que competir en un pabellón de madera con banderines de la casa Earp y luchar contra otros campeones que también estarían vestidos de metal, sentados sobre un caballo real, usando una lanza de madera real que era pesada y difícil de manejar mientras tratabas de mantenerte erguido sobre el caballo evitando que tu contrincante rompiera tu lanza al mismo tiempo que intentabas romper la suya.

Nicole cometió el error de pensar en todo eso y se aterró. Ella no sabía si iba conseguir romper alguna lanza pero estaba decidida a mantenerse arriba del caballo evitando que rompieran su lanza como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Eso fue lo que se prometió al mismo tiempo que se ponía de rodillas al costado de su cama y rezaba. El padre Malick siempre los acostumbró a rezar de esa manera y fue un ritual que nunca pudo dejar de hacer. La noche anterior no lo hizo porque estaba demasiado cansada, pero con sus nervios por mañana era algo que necesitaba.

Ella pidió la fuerza necesaria para mantenerse en el torneo y tratar de seguir ganando puntaje para llegar al torneo final. Pidió la misma energía para su hermano Xavier y agradeció la oportunidad de ver a su ángel todos los días. Acabó su rezo con un Padre Nuestro, se persignó y volvió a recostarse a la vez que recordaba la pequeña charla que había tenido con la princesa Waverly después de terminado el primer torneo.

Dolls y ella habían tenido que presentarse de forma obligatoria a la enfermería de palacio. Todos los pretendientes estaban obligados a ser auscultados por heridas y otros rasguños.

La Sanadora Mattie Perley estuvo a cargo de atender a Nicole y a Dolls mientras su hermana gemela se hacía cargo de atender a los príncipes en el sector privado de la enfermería correspondiente a los miembros de la corte.

Mattie había obligado a Nicole y Dolls a desnudarse hasta sus camisas largas. Ellos lo hicieron sin tener demasiado problema porque estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de escrutinio en el orfanato, con todos sus hermanos de crianza compartiendo las letrinas y los baños de barriales, para ellos no existían las palabras pudor ni privacidad.

La sanadora morena suspiró cuando revisó el cuerpo de Dolls. No tenía demasiadas heridas pero sí una fea a la altura de su hombro derecho que había tenido que curar con un ungüento de hierbas medicinales y había tenido que vendar para mantener la herida limpia.

\- No más esfuerzo físico con ese hombro hasta mañana, señor Dolls - ella espetó con seriedad al chico moreno que sólo suspiró con cansancio y asintió - Ahora será mejor que descanses en esta cama mientras yo me encargo de tu hermana.

La sala común de la enfermería estaba dispuesta con camastros de madera contiguas separadas sólo con un biombo blanco de tela de algodón y eran comúnmente usada por los soldados de la guardia real y por las personas que trabajaban dentro del castillo. Mattie se vio obligada a atender a los chicos ahí porque la sala de enfermería de la corte era más pequeña y estaba abarrotada.

Y aunque eso todavía sonaba a discriminación, para los hermanos fue un alivio el poder recuperarse de sus heridas en un lugar alejado del resto de los reales. Ellos no sabían si iban a ser capaces de lidiar con la negatividad lanzada por sus contrincantes menos cuando estaban tan cansados.

Así que Dolls accedió de buena manera gana en su camastro mientras trataba de reprimir su risa al oír las maldiciones en voz alta de la sanadora cuando descubrió las heridas en el cuerpo de su hermana.

\- Por el amor de Pete muchacha... - ella se quejó - ¿Cómo has dejado que llegaran a esto? ¡Te han usado como un alfiletero!

Nicole cerró los ojos con pesadumbre y negó con la cabeza. Su piel blanca relucía con miles de pequeños pinchazos en diferentes partes de su torso, sus muslos y sus brazos. Eran tan pequeños que no necesitaban vendaje pero sí mucho cuidado. La única herida más grave dentro de todas las pequeñas era un corte vertical a la altura de su pecho izquierdo que Mattie había tenido que tratar con ungüento y vendar de manera que su hombro izquierdo también había quedado vendado.

El trabajo más pesado de Mattie sería curar los miles de pinchazos que la pelirroja parecía lucir con orgullo. Ella estaba pendiente de ello cuando aparecieron las princesas Wynonna y Waverly en la sala de la enfermería.

Mattie saludó a ambas con un gesto respetuoso y Dolls y Nicole no tardaron en saludarlos con el mismo respeto aunque un poco exagerado, lo hicieron igual que la primera vez, hincados en una rodilla.

Waverly sonrió encantada con el gesto galante, pero Wynonna puso los ojos en blanco y resopló.

\- Ustedes chicos galantes de pacotilla, me gusta que sean tan respetuosos pero no es necesario que se arrodillen cada vez que nos ven. Eso sólo se hace en las reuniones de la corte o eventos especiales así que levanten esos traseros y vuelvan a la cama.

\- A sus órdenes princesa Wynonna - ellos respondieron al unísono sin dejar de lado el tono respetuoso y Wynonna se quejó en voz alta de ello. Waverly sólo pudo reírse de los gestos de su hermana y luego fijó su mirada en Nicole. Una Nicole que tampoco le quitaba los ojos de encima a pesar de encontrarse ligera de ropa.

Wynonna por su parte, estaba al lado de la cama de Dolls protegida con el biombo para darle privacidad a Nicole y a Waverly. Xavier había tenido que volver a recostarse porque la princesa se lo había ordenado cuando Mattie le advirtió que tenía que descansar.

Waverly en tanto, estaba pendiente de las miradas de Nicole. Ella también había tenido que recostarse en la cama mientras la sanadora la curaba pero estaba muy mortificada porque su ángel no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Vestida sólo con una camisa larga, ella todavía se sentía muy desnuda ante la intensidad en la mirada de su princesa y eso la ponía muy nerviosa.

Fue mucho peor para Nicole cuando escuchó a la sanadora pedirle ayuda a la princesa para curar sus heridas.

\- Creo que será un buen ejercicio su alteza - la morena más grande espetó en tono amable - Considerando que se ha perdido algunas de nuestras lecciones con el comienzo del torneo, podría seguir practicando con un sujeto dispuesto.

\- ¿Estás segura que no es molestia? - Waverly estaba un poco incómoda, no porque dudara de sus habilidades como sanadora, sino porque Mattie la había alentado a practicar dichas habilidades con una persona muy viva y muy despierta. Sus anteriores prácticas con la sanadora real habían sido con soldados que estaban sedados y sólo eran cosas simples, como mantener limpias las vendas y ejercer presión en una herida. El resto de sus prácticas eran con animales.

Esta vez tendría que manejar un cuerpo vivo, con varias heridas que sangraban levemente y con una paciente que la miraba con grandes ojos tímidos y tenía el rostro colorado como un tomate.

\- Para nada, princesa - Mattie asintió - Esta muchacha ha sido convertida en alfiletero así que será un excelente sujeto de práctica - ella miró a Nicole - ¿Estás bien con eso muchacha?

Nicole miró entre la sanadora y su princesa tragando un nudo en la garganta. Ella no tenía problemas en servir de prueba para su ángel. La princesa podía usar su cuerpo como quisiera, ella nunca podría decirle que no a su monarca pero le incomodaba el hecho de que pudiera ensuciarla. Se sentía sudorosa por el nerviosismo que sentía de tener a pequeña princesa tan cerca y temía molestarla con ello.

\- Estoy bien con eso, pero... - ella balbuceó - Mi cuerpo está... umm... sudoroso y no sé - miró a su princesa - No quisiera incomodarla su alteza.

\- Puedo tratar con eso dama Nicole - Waverly sonrió y Nicole suspiró. Estaba encantada de oírla pronunciando su nombre con una "dama" antes de su nombre aunque Nicole se considerara todo excepto una dama. - Pero me gustaría ayudarte, ¿me dejarías?

\- "Mi cuerpo es suyo, mi ángel" - ella pensó para sí y en voz alta respondió - No tiene que pedirlo majestad, puede hacerlo.

Waverly asintió y siguió las órdenes de Mattie que la alentó a limpiar el sudor en la piel de Nicole y luego curar las heridas punzantes con una pasta verdosa. Waverly lo hizo todo de manera diligente sin que le temblaran las manos, estaba nerviosa con Nicole era cierto, pero estaba atenta a su trabajo y muy encantada de saber que su cercanía también afectaba mucho a la chica huérfana. Podía sentir el cuerpo tenso bajo sus manos, pero la respiración de Nicole era constante y eso permitió a Waverly a tener más confianza en sus acciones sobre todo cuando no tenía que oír a su paciente quejándose.

Nicole en tanto estaba decidida a mantenerse en silencio para hacer el trabajo de su princesa más fácil. El ungüento ardía en sus heridas pero se hizo la valiente, no quería que la otra chica la viera como una debilucha porque no lo era.

Waverly no tardó mucho más en completar su tarea. Las heridas de Nicole estaban tratadas y Mattie les dio la privacidad suficiente para que charlaran.

Igual que su hermana Wynonna estaba con Dolls, la princesa Waverly estaba sentada al lado del camastro de Nicole y ambas se miraban con intensidad, como en una conversación sin palabras hasta que la pequeña morena decidió romper el tímido silencio.

\- Has sido muy valiente hoy señora Haught - ella alabó con una sonrisa que creció en sus labios cuando vio el rubor en las mejillas de la pelirroja - Te has enfrentado con mucha entereza en el primer torneo y has ganado. Estoy... estoy muy feliz por ti y por tu hermano. Ustedes han sido una grata sorpresa en esta competencia. Aunque lamento tus heridas.

\- Yo no lo lamento su majestad - Nicole negó con suavidad - Estas heridas las llevo con orgullo porque eso significa que luché y gané y sigo dentro de la competencia. Aunque yo sé... no...

\- Tú sabes ¿qué dama Nicole? - Waverly quiso saber cuándo vio el semblante apagado de la chica herida - ¿Qué sabes?

\- Sé que no soy digna de estar aquí - ella se lamentó con pesadumbre evitando la intensa mirada de la heredera - Ni mi hermano ni yo somos dignos de estar aquí, no soy digna de luchar y ganar porque yo no tengo nada su alteza. No tengo nada que ofrecerle más que mi valentía, mi cuerpo y mis ganas de protegerla. No tengo riquezas ni un título nobiliario que me respalde. ¿Qué hará una simple huérfana como yo estando a su lado princesa? Yo no-

\- Mírame - Waverly ordenó con suavidad y puso los ojos en blanco a la terquedad demostrada por la otra chica. Usó su dedo pulgar en el mentón de la pelirroja para obligar a Nicole a mirarla. - No te vendas tan bajo Nicole Haught - ella espetó con severidad esta vez y tuvo que reprimir su sonrisa cuando Nicole la miró con ojos de cachorro castigado - No vuelvas a decir eso, no te menosprecies de esa forma tan fea porque yo no lo hago. Mi hermana tampoco lo hace con tu hermano porque ambas sabemos lo que ustedes valen. Sé que no los conocemos mucho todavía pero sus modales y  todo el respeto que nos han demostrado nos han hecho saber que ustedes dos valen más que todos los príncipes que se están quejando en la sala de al lado.

\- Sé que la corte y la nobleza está en desacuerdo, pero ellos no pueden hacer nada al respecto  si al final decidimos elegirlos así que espero la promesa de vuestra parte dama Nicole, la promesa de nunca más hablar mal de ti misma en mi presencia. ¿Tenemos un trato?

Waverly alzó su mano derecha y sonrió cuando la mano de la otra chica la tomó con suavidad al mismo tiempo que besaba sus nudillos.

\- Lo tenemos, su Alteza - ella respondió en tono galante - Es una promesa.

Waverly asintió con una sonrisa aún más visible y ninguna de las dos se movió. Nicole todavía mantenía la mano delicada de su princesa en la suya más grande y no tenía planes de soltarla hasta que se vio obligada cuando apareció la sanadora Mattie acompañada de la princesa Wynonna.

\- Lamento la interrupción señoras, pero te he venido a buscar hermana - Wynonna miró a Nicole y le guiñó un ojo para después mirar a Waverly - Reunión de la corte - ella susurró - Los condes nos necesitan en el Gran salón.

Waverly miró a su hermana con extrañeza en parte molesta por la interrupción, no quería dejar sola a Nicole, pero sabía que tenía deberes reales que cumplir aunque no le gustaran. Se despidió de Mattie y de Nicole con una sonrisa amable.

\- Espero que te recuperes pronto, señora Haught - ella saludó - También espero verte mañana en el segundo torneo. Descansa y no olvides nuestra charla.

\- Nunca su alteza - Nicole se despidió con suavidad - Que tengan una linda tarde, majestades.

Waverly se despidió por última vez con un gesto de su mano y una sonrisa y Wynonna volvió a poner los ojos en blanco susurrando algo como "no aprenden" mientras las dos hermanas se iban de la enfermería.

Mattie la despachó de la enfermería junto a Dolls tiempo después de eso y les aconsejó mantener sus heridas limpias y cubiertas y pedir ayuda si la necesitaban.

Los chicos agradecieron a la sanadora su hospitalidad y se fueron de la enfermería muy contentos cuando supieron de boca de la hermana gemela de Mattie, Greta, que los príncipes estaban muy molestos porque no recibieron ninguna visita de las princesas.

Ellas sólo habían ido a verlos a ellos.

Los hermanos charlaron de eso cuando regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones hasta que se les hizo demasiado tarde. Nicole ya estaba tratando de dormir, pero seguía rememorando su charla de la mañana con su princesa.

La promesa que le había hecho a su monarca sería muy difícil de poder cumplir pero lo intentaría. Con todas sus fuerzas. Porque ella se lo había pedido y la palabra de su princesa era su ley.

No obstante, Ni Nicole ni Xavier pudieron seguir pensando en sus princesas. Él, que había pasado varios minutos al lado de su monarca todavía no podía creer su suerte ni la demanda que escapó de sus labios y que estaba obligado a mantener hasta el final.

\- Gana.

Eso era todo lo que ella le había pedido. Que ganara. Era una demanda simple en su significado de palabra, pero muy complicada en acción. Mientras veía como estaba arreglado el pabellón para la justa, una larga extensión de madera adornada con banderines de colores alternados del escudo Earp una espada de fuego decorada con runas en un pedestal y protegida por un lobo y un dragón. La multitud de nobles ya estaba dispuesta a lo largo del pabellón y las princesas estaban obviamente en los tronos de la primera fila. Ambas princesas vestían con ropas elegantes pero cómodas y ambas habían optado por pantalones de cuero, blusas vaporosas donde la negra era usada por la princesa Wynonna y la roja era usada por la princesa Waverly. Ambas también lucían botas de montar y unas capas de piel falsa blanca.

Los chicos observaron a las princesas como embelesados hasta que Shorty los llevó a ambos a las carpas de los caballeros. Tenían que ponerse la armadura que los protegería de las heridas. A cada contendiente se le entregó su respectiva armadura y la loriga que representaba a su casa real. Era la misma que debía usar el caballo por lo que el príncipe Perry tenía el árbol de cerezo, el príncipe Jonas tenía una flor de lis amarilla, el príncipe Hardy tenía un mustang blanco y el príncipe Tucker correspondía a la viuda negra. Los chicos de St Jude esta vez tenían una insignia propia, un león dorado en fondo escarlata. Fue lo que ambos ganaron por avanzar en la competencia y era una insignia especial designada a los visitantes de la corte sin títulos nobiliarios pero con cargos importantes. Fue un detalle que la princesa Wynonna decidió otorgarles a los chicos y fue un gesto que Nicole y Dolls agradecieron mucho. El conde Curtis estaba en el cadalso junto a sir Holliday en el extremo principal del pabellón y el soldado Chetri resguardaba el otro extremo. Ambos custodiaban los extremos ya que eran importantes para el completo desarrollo del ejercicio.

El oficial de ceremonia era el conde Curtis. Él ya estaba dando la bienvenida al segundo torneo de la mañana y explicó las reglas básicas que Nicole y Dolls ya conocían.

Los retadores tenían que tratar de romper dos lanzas de sus adversarios. Perdían puntos si ejercían golpes mortales y quedaban descalificados si las lanzas se mantenían en puntos críticos del rival, por ejemplo, tratar de botar de la montura a otro lancero o tratar de desestabilizarlo atacando los ojos del rival dentro de su casco.

Una vez más fue la princesa Wynonna quién fue la encargada de abrir la contienda y elegir a los rivales. Ella una vez más también ha elegido a los príncipes Jonas y  Perry para comenzar el duelo.

Ambos duelistas estaban ya sobre las monturas de sus determinadas castas ambos cubiertos hasta la cabeza con una gran armadura que cubría todo su rostro excepto sus ojos. Las lanzas de madera con punta roma eran largas, casi un metro de altura y estaban engalanadas de verde oscuro y negro para la casa Crofte y de verde azulado para la casa Willows. Estaban en posición hasta que sonó el cuerno que daba comienzo al primer asalto.

Los caballos corrieron a lo largo del pabellón a toda velocidad y con las lanzas en alto y el príncipe Perry hábilmente consiguió esquivar el primer lanzazo, golpeando la lanza del príncipe Jonas justo en el medio logrando romperla. Los primeros quinientos puntos fueron para él y la corte reunida en el estrado estalló en aplausos.

Ambos contendientes llegaron ilesos al extremo opuesto del pabellón.

La segunda vuelta fue un poco más difícil ya que el príncipe Jonas decidió irse a la ofensiva y atacó al príncipe Perry que no pudo esquivar demasiado el golpe y su lanza también fue rota en ese asalto.

El grupo que acompañaba al príncipe de la flor de lis amarilla estalló en aplausos pero luego todo el mundo se tensó. El desempate se vería en la tercera vuelta que además era la última. Ganaba el lancero con su lanza intacta y todos sabían que sería un desempate difícil.

Pero al final la maestría la tenía el príncipe Perry. Estaba decidido a ganar el segundo torneo y eso fue lo que hizo en la última ronda. Logró esquivar el golpe funesto de la lanza de su contrincante y usó la fuerza ejercida por el príncipe a su favor para romper la lanza de Jonas.

La Casa Willows estaba ad portas de ser desclasificada.

El caos entre la nobleza de aquella casa obviamente se había desatado, pero Wynonna logró acallar dicha conmoción aludiendo que el príncipe Perry en ningún momento había hecho trampa y que todavía quedaba una última contienda.

El príncipe iba a tomar su revancha contra Dolls y él lo sabía. Estaba junto a Nicole aún en las tiendas de los campeones y ya ambos estaban enterados que el primer triunfo había sido para el príncipe Perry.

\- Estás de suerte querido hermano - Nicole mencionó con una sonrisa apretada al saber lo que le tocaba - Si el príncipe Jonas no te masacra en el siguiente duelo creo que tendrás un excelente adversario para seguir luchando por ser el pretendiente de la princesa Wynonna.

\- Lo sé, Nicole - él estuvo de acuerdo con un gesto brusco - Eso es en parte bueno porque el príncipe Perry es un señor honorable, pero él no me preocupa demasiado. El príncipe Jonas, sí.

\- La princesa Wynonna no dejará que te lastime, Dolls - expresó con seriedad - Y la princesa Waverly tampoco lo hará. Estoy segura que ellas querrán deshacerse de él muy pronto.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Dolls inquirió, sorprendido por la comprensión demostrada por su hermana - ¿Las altezas te lo han dicho?

\- No, ellas no - Nicole negó con la cabeza - Sólo lo sé por la forma desdeñosa con la que miran al príncipe. Sucede lo mismo con mi princesa y el príncipe Tucker. Ella es un sol amable con todos, tolera al príncipe Hardy pero no hace lo mismo con el príncipe Tucker y tú sabes que entre ellos el príncipe Tucker es lo peor.

\- Es posible sí - Dolls sonrió - Creo que por algo la Casa Gardner está representada por una viuda negra. Curioso animal para ser un símbolo si me lo preguntas.

Nicole iba a responderle a su hermano pero fue interrumpida por un emisario que entró a la tienda buscando a Xavier. Él se despidió de su hermana y ella le deseó suerte. No podía salir de la tienda porque todavía debía colocarse su armadura y acostumbrarse un poco al peso extra de metal.

Las princesas en tanto también estaban preocupadas por el chico de St. Jude. Ambas deseaban que ganara con todas sus fuerzas pero no podían intervenir, sólo rezar para que le fuera bien.

\- Si Jonas lo lastima soy capaz de matarlo, baby girl - ella mencionó en un susurro a su hermana que también estaba muy nerviosa - Que me perdone Dios pero yo-

\- No tienes que decirlo Wy, yo lo sé - Waverly asintió - También estoy muy preocupada por él y también por Nicole, Dios, esto es una locura. Pero todo saldrá bien. Dolls parece estar mejor preparado que Jonas para este ejercicio así que no dudo que saldrá vencedor, ya lo verás.

\- Eso espero Waverly - Wynonna suspiró - Te lo juro que eso espero.

Las hermanas se quedaron pegadas a sus tronos cuando escucharon el cuerno que daba inicio al primer asalto. Dolls había empezado con buen pie a pesar que el príncipe Jonas fue en modo ofensivo una vez más para romper su lanza pero no lo consiguió. Xavier había logrado mantenerse sobre su montura de color escarlata sin problemas y su lanza adornada de negro y escarlata quedó en sus manos hasta que llegó al extremo contrario del pabellón. La segunda ronda fue más violenta y esta vez Jonas logró romper la lanza de Dolls atacándolo por el costado una maniobra que le quitaba puntos.

Wynonna maldijo entre susurros cuando sucedió pero se alegró de saber que al menos el príncipe había perdido coronas por ese paso en falso.

La tercera ronda fue la peor de todas pero fue ganada por Dolls esta vez y tuvieron que desempatar en una ronda extra. Ronda que terminó en descalificación inmediata cuando el príncipe atacó a Dolls ya no para romper su lanza sino para botarlo del caballo.

Dolls se desestabilizó del caballo por un momento pero en una demostración de gran habilidad, logró estabilizarse cuando se vio con medio cuerpo en el suelo. Eso era algo que le había ocurrido una vez antes en St. Jude cuando el padre Malick lo vio arriba de un caballo en el tiempo que no lo tenía permitido. Él estaba amenazándolo con una fusta y Dolls esquivó todos los golpes agachándose con medio cuerpo por delante del caballo hasta que logró volver a la montura.

Un grito colectivo llenó el pabellón y el estrado y la princesa Wynonna no tardó en ordenar el fin del asalto. Dolls por lo tanto había sido el flamante ganador del segundo torneo de Las Tres Coronas. Dolls ni siquiera había logrado enfrentarse al príncipe Perry con la descalificación del príncipe Jonas, la clasificación de Xavier había sido inmediata después del incidente.

El príncipe Jonas fue expulsado de palacio inmediatamente y pero no lo hizo sin antes en amenazar con una revancha.

\- Esto no se quedará así, princesa Wynonna - él escupió con rabia mientras el capitán Nedley y Sir Holliday lo custodiaban a la salida - ¡Lo juro princesa, por todo lo que es sagrado obtendré mi revancha!

Wynonna desestimó las amenazas del príncipe como si fueran nada y decidió que el torneo debía continuar con los pretendientes de Waverly.

Esta vez la pequeña princesa de ojos verde marrones estaba muy nerviosa por Nicole y no dudó en rezar por ella antes del primer asalto que decidió iría entre los príncipes Tucker y Hardy.

Ambos contendientes salieron a sus extremos designados vestidos con la armadura reglamentaria y montados sobre sus respectivos caballos, ambos cubiertos con los colores de sus casas. Azul para la Casa Hardy al igual que la cinta de su lanza que también lucía el negro y rojo para la Casa Gardner. La lanza del príncipe también estaba engalanada con cinta roja y negra.

El primer asalto fue el peor visto en todos esos eventos. Ambos príncipes rompieron sus lanzas en la primera ronda y perdieron puntos entre ambos por muchos ataques no permitidos.

La princesa Waverly en su trono sólo podía resoplar escuchando las burlas veladas que salían de boca de su hermana. No era un secreto que Wynonna los detestaba a ambos porque consideraba que nadie era lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Nadie lo era en su opinión excepto tal vez la chica de St. Jude. Ella sí valía para su baby girl y esperaba que ganara, tanto para su hermana Waverly y tanto para su hermano Dolls porque ella no quería que él perdiera a su hermana.

El segundo de asalto de los reales había sido igual de nefasto excepto que esta vez el príncipe Hardy había conseguido desarmar al príncipe Tucker antes de que éste pudiera atacarlo. Si ganaba la última ronda tendría que vérselas en el último torneo con el mismo príncipe o con Nicole. Él esperaba que fuera la segunda. Tenía ganas de derrotar a esa aparecida en su propio juego favorito para dejarla en verguenza delante de la princesa Waverly.

Y en el último asalto el príncipe de la Casa del Mustang Blanco derrotó a su similar de la Casa de la Viuda Negra. Si había algo que destacaba en el príncipe Hardy James era su maestría arriba de un caballo. Todos sabían lo bueno que era arriba de aquel animal, no por nada era un caballo el símbolo de su escudo así que no fue una sorpresa para nadie de la corte saber que ganaría.

La siguiente ronda estaría a cargo de Nicole y el príncipe Tucker. Como el real no estaba desclasificado iba a tener que luchar por su puesto contra una aparecida y estaba decidido a ganar cuando creyó que ella no tenía experiencia en este tipo de juegos sólo porque no era de la nobleza.

Nicole, con su armadura reluciente arriba del caballo lucía imponente y sorprendió a todos cuando después de ser llevada al pabellón, logró vencer al príncipe araña como era conocido el príncipe Tucker, en el primer asalto.

La princesa Waverly se abstuvo a tiempo de gritar de emoción por ese triunfo y la sonrisa en rostro de Wynonna cuando vio a su hermana tan feliz era indesmentible. Ella estaba orgullosa de saber que por una vez su género era representado en un juego que se suponía sólo podían realizar hombres y nobles. Al menos era lo que ocurría en otros reinos, el reino Earp en cambio era mucho más abierto de mente y pluralizado que los que estaban gobernados por hombres y eso hizo una gran diferencia.

El segundo asalto fue casi a la par y aunque el príncipe Tucker lo ganó, sí que perdió puntos cuando atacó a Nicole en los lugares de penalización mientras que Nicole sólo ganó más puntaje a pesar de su derrota.

El último asalto fue caótico. Ambos contendientes rompieron sus dos lanzas y el príncipe volvió a perder el puntaje acumulado con su par, el príncipe Hardy. El desempate vino en la ronda extra que ganó Nicole de manera sorpresiva cuando consiguió esquivar un golpe mortal del príncipe y aprovechó esa fuerza para romper la lanza del otro chico.

La nobleza al completo estaba entusiasmada con el resultado. Las hermanas del príncipe no estaban contentas con el desempeño de su hermano, pero ambas sabían que aquello no significaba un quiebre con la Casa Earp. La Reina Mercedes era amiga de la princesa Wynonna y las familias tenían negocios entre sí así que el vínculos entre las casas reales se mantenía.

La princesa Waverly esta vez no pudo reprimir su júbilo y gritó con el resto de los asistentes muy feliz por la victoria de Nicole. Ella se lo esperaba en parte, pero en parte también había sido una sorpresa muy bienvenida.

El conde Curtis dio por finalizado el torneo de justas anunciando a los ganadores y también aclaró sus puntajes:

Los pretendientes de la princesa Wynonna estaban en la cúspide de la lista, donde el príncipe Perry y Xavier Dolls tenían el primer lugar con mil ochocientos puntos, mientras que el príncipe Jonas había quedado con setecientos treinta puntos antes de su desclasificación.

En tanto, los pretendientes de la princesa Waverly estaban en segundo lugar del segundo torneo, pero Nicole iba a la cabeza de la posición con mil seiscientos puntos. El segundo puesto fue para el príncipe Hardy con setecientos puntos y en último lugar quedó el príncipe Tucker con cuatrocientos puntos. Este puntaje era independiente del puntaje del primer torneo y los contendientes que ganaran el último torneo se llevarían las dos mil coronas.

Así fue como el príncipe Tucker y sus hermanas tuvieron que irse de palacio. La princesa Wynonna les había conminado a quedarse pero la reina Mercedes se rehusó con amabilidad.

\- Gracias por la invitación querida Wynonna, pero no podemos quedarnos - ella se lamentó - Tenemos un viaje urgente que realizar al reino del sur que no puede posponerse, pero de nuevo gracias. Por todo.

La princesa se despidió de su amiga y una escolta real fue la que asistió a los hermanos y a su comitiva cuando se marcharon.

Con la salida de las dos comitivas reales el palacio se fue vaciando y fue un alivio para las hermanas. Nunca fueron muy buenas siendo el centro de mucha atención y parte de ese vacío fue sin duda muy apreciado. Ya sólo quedaban las Casas James y Crofte para el último torneo que sería una sorpresa para todos en la mañana.

Al menos lo fue para ambas princesas cuando la gente de palacio despertó al día siguiente, ellas habían desaparecido.


	4. Noche Anterior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un corto receso antes del último evento en el Torneo de las Tres Coronas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo corto pero necesario formaba parte del capítulo anterior. Tuve que dividirlo en dos por la extensión del mismo.

Nicole y Xavier volvieron a verse obligados a permanecer en la enfermería de palacio. Los Príncipes Perry y Hardy también se vieron obligados a descansar en el pabellón de la Corte y las princesas Earp volvieron a sus deberes reales visitando primero a los príncipes para asegurarse que estaban bien y felicitarlos por sus triunfos.

\- Gracias querida Wynonna. Ha sido un gran torneo - el príncipe Perry tomó las palabras de la princesa Wynonna con una sonrisa amable y el príncipe Hardy como era su costumbre hizo alarde ante la princesa Waverly de sus dotes arriba de la silla de montar.

\- Esa exhibición fue sólo para ti, Waverly - él mencionó muy ufano - Ya has visto, ¿no? ¿Cómo fui capaz de vencer a mis dos contrincantes? Sobre todo a-

\- Es mejor que te detengas ahí, Champ - la princesa Waverly señaló con evidente molestia - Si vas a hablar mal de la dama Nicole no me apetece escucharte. Yo sólo he venido a saber cómo estabas y a felicitarte y como veo que estás bien, puedo despedirme. Tenemos cosas que hacer en palacio - ella miró a su hermana con intención - ¿No es así querida hermana?

\- Guía mis pasos, baby girl - la princesa Wynonna asintió de inmediato a las órdenes de su hermana menor y la siguió a la salida de la enfermería después de despedirse cortésmente del príncipe Perry.

 

\- Ese chico es un fastidio y tú tenías razón Wy - Waverly murmuró en voz alta cuando siguieron su camino por los pisos de mármol hasta el pabellón de la enfermería común.

\- Siempre la tengo Waves - Wynonna sonrió con petulancia pero después preguntó - ¿Por qué la tengo esta vez?

\- Debido al príncipe Hardy, hermana - la morena más pequeña espetó con un dejo de fastidio - Cuando tú me dijiste que no aceptara los galanteos de ese chico ni sus intentos de cortejarme porque él no me convenía. Yo creía que él sería el único para mí, ¿sabes? Después de lo que ocurrió con nuestra hermana y nuestro padre nunca pensé que algún heredero aparte del príncipe Hardy fuera para mí, pero la profecía ha probado que estaba equivocada.

\- Y me alegro mucho que lo estuvieras hermanita - Wynonna asintió con una sonrisa excitada - La profecía nos ha demostrado con creces quiénes son nuestros verdaderos caballeros, bueno, en tu caso, quién es tu verdadera dama. Dama Nicole, ¿eh? - ella miró a su hermana con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa - Me gusta como suena.

\- Bueno, ese será el título que obtendrá cuando se case conmigo cuando gane el torneo y yo la elija. - Waverly se encogió de hombros sin pensar - Porque si por mí fuera este torneo ya sería condenado y podría elegir a Nicole de inmediato pero sé que debemos de seguir el reglamento hasta el final.

\- Lo sé - Wynonna estuvo de acuerdo - Y ese es un verdadero fastidio.

Ambas princesas dejaron de hablar cuando llegaron a la sala común de la enfermería. Ellos vieron a los chicos ya recostados en sus camastros descansando y tuvieron que adelantarse a las camas de cada uno para evitar que intentaran levantaran de sus posiciones para saludarlas. Nicole y Xavier tenían el torso vendado hasta la piel del vientre y Nicole lucía un pequeño vendaje en la zona de la sien derecha donde la lanza del Príncipe Hardy había golpeado con fuerza en el último asalto. Waverly iba a asesinar a ese principito cuando lo viera.

\- Oye Nicole - Waverly sonrió con amabilidad al mismo tiempo que sentaba en la silla al lado del camastro - ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Buenas tardes alteza - el tono suave y cortés no dejó la voz de la pelirroja - Me siento mejor ahora que usted está aquí mi princesa y tengo el honor de volver a verla.

La princesa Waverly no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza con timidez o sonrojarse ante las lindas palabras de la chica herida. Sintió que iba a tener que acostumbrarse a ese tono galante de ella y la pequeña morena no podía evitar sentirse orgullosa de ello.

\- Tenía que verte - la princesa admitió en tono suave - Necesitaba saber si estabas bien, yo... estaba preocupada por ti Nicole. No sabía si los príncipes te habían lastimado mucho y ahora que te veo con el cuerpo vendado me estoy dando cuenta que sí lo hicieron. Por Dios Nicole, pareces una linda momia pelirroja vestida con todas esas vendas. ¿Estás segura que estás bien? ¿Mattie ha...?

\- Ella me ha tratado muy bien, su majestad - Nicole respondió en tono suave queriendo con toda su alma poder coger la mano de su ángel para tratar de calmarla. Sólo estoy magullada, pasará pronto. La sanadora Mattie es muy buena en lo que hace y se ha asegurado de mantenerme confortable.

La princesa morena asintió creyendo las palabras de la joven pelirroja porque de hecho Mattie era muy buena en su trabajo. Su hermana gemela también era buena y ambas eran conocidas por ello en otros reinos.

Waverly se quedó mirando a Nicole con muchas ganas de decirle muchas cosas pero todavía no se atrevía a decirle demasiado. A ella le gustaría poder conocerla un poco más, saber más de su vida en St Jude, pero no se sentía capaz de ello. El torneo les impedía a ambas princesas interactuar demasiado con los pretendientes así que tuvo que dejar sus deseos para el final del mismo.

\- Me alegro que vayas a ser capaz de sanar pronto Nicole - la princesa decidió por fin - Estoy muy feliz de saber que has sido capaz de ganar a dos príncipes, Hardy ha quedado de segundo y Tucker ha perdido, está fuera de la competición y del palacio.

La sonrisa de Nicole fue inmensa y Waverly casi se desmayó cuando vio sus hoyuelos en las mejillas. Se sonrojó cuando se percató que se había quedado mirando más de la cuenta, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse el doble a las siguientes palabras de la chica más alta.

\- Traté de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, princesa Waverly - ella dijo con suavidad - Y lo hice porque no quería defraudarla. Intenté ganar por usted y viendo la hermosa sonrisa que me está dando ahora, me alegro mucho de haber ganado. Mi triunfo es suyo su majestad.

\- Gracias por tus palabras mi querida señora - ella sonrió - Pero me temo que no podré aceptarlas porque es vuestro mérito, no el mío. Te has esforzado y has ganado por tu propia cuenta y eso es algo que sólo ha venido de ti. Yo sólo soy un tecnicismo pero gracias dama Nicole.

Nicole no pudo evitar asentir a pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo. La princesa Waverly lo era todo para ella y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que cuando ganara pudiera demostrárselo a su princesa todos los días. Eso era lo que tenía ganas de decirle a su monarca pero fue interrumpida por el soldado Chetri que fue a buscar a las hermanas para llevárselas al Gran Salón.

\- El conde Curtis ha requerido de vuestra presencia, altezas - el chico mencionó con seriedad y un poco de nerviosismo - Tengo que escoltarlas al Gran Salón. Yo... son...

-Soldado Jeremy... Silencio - la princesa Wynonna que estaba despidiéndose de Dolls apareció para tranquilizar al muchacho constantemente nervioso y evitó reírse cuando se cuadró ante su presencia.

\- Callándome su alteza - él respondió - Sí....

La princesa Waverly se rió y se despidió de Nicole y de Dolls para seguir al pupilo de Sir Holliday hasta donde las esperaba su tío. Wynonna también se despidió de Nicole antes de salir y ambos hermanos volvieron a quedarse solos. Cuando ambos se aseguraron de que nadie los oía se quejaron en voz alta, dejando libre todas las molestias en sus cuerpos que habían forzado a reprimir cuando vieron aparecer a sus respectivas herederas en la enfermería.

  * ¿Crees que podamos aguantar este ritmo por más tiempo Dolls? – Nicole le preguntó a su hermano con una mueca tratando de acomodar su cuerpo lastimado sobre el camastro – Porque voy a serte sincera, yo no sé si pueda. Si no fuera por mi ángel yo no creo que podría… esos principitos realmente me han pateado el trasero esta mañana.
  * Estamos obligados a continuar Nicole – Xavier gruñó desde su camastro – Pero sé a qué te refieres porque me siento igual, ese príncipe Jonas también ha pateado mi trasero pero debo confesar que es genial saber que ya no está en el palacio incordiando a la princesa Wynonna y mi único contrincante es un hombre honorable.
  * En eso estoy de acuerdo Xavier – Nicole asintió – Ese príncipe daba repelús. Excepto que yo no tengo tu misma suerte, el príncipe Hardy es….
  * No me digas – el chico moreno se burló - ¿Lo peor?
  * No – la pelirroja negó con la cabeza poniendo los ojos en blanco – Es más que eso, hermano. Más que eso.
  * Sí – Dolls asintió – Eso es verdad pero yo no me preocuparía demasiado Nicole – él miró a su hermana con intención – Lo vencerás.



Ambos chicos sonrieron pero la realidad era que los chicos estaban molidos de los pies a la cabeza. Sin embargo para ellos, los dolores en sus cuerpos valían la pena por completo después de ver a sus princesas. Ellas eran capaces de borrar todo lo malo de sus vidas incluidas sus heridas.

Por esa razón fue que no tomaron mucho tiempo en recuperarse. Esa había sido la parte buena. La parte mala fue que no hubo aviso alguno del comienzo del tercer y último torneo. Lo único que se supo de ello fue que sería un evento sorpresa y nada más.

Fueron dos días largos y tediosos los que pasaron sin noticias del último torneo y dos días angustiosos para los chicos porque las princesas tampoco parecían estar en palacio.

Con horror se dieron cuenta al tercer día que sus princesas habían desaparecido cuando los condes McCready mandaron a llamar a los pretendientes a la sala del trono.

Lo que no esperaron al llegar hasta allá, fue la sorpresa por parte de los condes confirmando la desaparición de las monarcas y dándoles a los cuatro chicos una sola orden.

\- Encontradlas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y los kudos como siempre. Es un agrado saber que siguen la historia y les gusta. Pueden comentar lo que necesiten y quiero agradecer en especial a la lectora que me señaló un pequeño error en el capítulo anterior. Ya está arreglado.


	5. Tercer Evento - Rescate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una inesperada situación pone en riesgo el último evento del Torneo de las Tres Coronas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El último capítulo de esta primera parte. Ha sido un placer escribirlo y más porque como es costumbre no he dejado de pensar en la historia.  
> Gracias por el apoyo y los kudos :) Todos los errores son míos.

Las princesas estaban desaparecidas. Parecía una broma de mal gusto pero era real. Las princesas Earp no estaban en el palacio ni en la sala de trono. Los condes McCready estaban en sus lugares y Nicole y Dolls todavía tenían las palabras del conde Curtis rodando por la cabeza.

\- Las princesas han desaparecido - él les explicó de nuevo con toda la calma del mundo que los chicos de St. Jude y el príncipe Perry no tenían. El príncipe Hardy sólo esperó indicaciones sin revelar nada de lo que sentía - Sus desapariciones aunque inesperadas tienen un propósito y tendrán que llevar consigo algo que les ayudará a encontrarlas. Vuestra misión es esa, dama y caballeros. Rescatar a nuestras monarcas y traerlas a casa sanas y salvas.

En ese momento entraron ocho mujeres de servicio cargando una gran bandeja de plata cada una. Dejaron dichas bandejas en una mesa larga frente a los tronos reales destapando el contenido que guardaban en su interior.

\- Delante de vuestros ojos se encuentra parte de la clave que traerá de vuelta a las princesas.  - el conde continuó - Vuestras misiones serán elegir sabiamente un objeto de las bandejas de acuerdo a un acertijo que procederé a leerles a continuación. - él se fijó en el príncipe Perry y en Xavier pidiéndoles con amabilidad que dieran un paso adelante de las cuatro bandejas de la derecha.

\- **_"Las princesas perdidas están y es menester el rescatarlas prontamente"._** -  el conde Curtis recitó - **_"Arriba del páramo, la doncella Wynonna tiene una cueva como fortaleza y sólo un regalo muy importante será la llave de su libertad"._**

Elegir el regalo perfecto hará muy feliz a nuestra monarca señores, así que tendrán que hacerlo con sabiduría.

El príncipe Perry y Dolls se hallaban frente a cuatro bandejas con diferentes regalos, todos eran los favoritos de la princesa Wynonna y ambos tenían que elegir sólo uno.

El príncipe Perry fue el primero en elegir y debía decidirse entre una bandeja con donas de todos los sabores, nachos picantes exportados desde el sur, yogurt mediterráneo y un collar azul con la palabra griega αθήνα* grabada en la llave. El príncipe Perry decidió ir por la comida, sabiendo que su mejor amiga era adicta a ese tipo de manjares. Decidió tomar las donas de diferentes sabores y la mujer de servicio que llevó dicha bandeja guardó las donas en un recipiente sellado metiéndolo dentro de una bolsa de tela que le entregó al príncipe.

\- Excelente elección, su alteza - el conde alabó con amabilidad y luego se fijó en Xavier - Señor Dolls, su turno.

El chico moreno se quedó de pie frente a las tres bandejas que quedaban. Lamentó que su primera opción fuera tomada por el príncipe pero él tenía otras tres opciones igual de buenas para elegir. Repitió el acertijo en su cabeza.

\- _"Arriba del páramo..."_ \- meditó - _"Un regalo muy importante será la llave de su libertad..." "La llave..."_

Los ojos de Xavier se iluminaron cuando se dio cuenta que su opción debía ser el collar con la palabra griega. La tomó de la bandeja y la mujer de servicio a cargo de la misma guardó el collar artesanal en una bolsa de terciopelo que le entregó a Dolls en sus manos.

\- Una elección muy curiosa señor Dolls - el conde Curtis mencionó con sorpresa - Muy curiosa de hecho.

El hombre hizo una pausa para que las dos mujeres de servicio que todavía esperaban se llevaran las bandejas sobrantes y después retomó la palabra dirigiéndose al príncipe Hardy y a Nicole.

\- Delante de vuestros ojos también está la llave que ayudará a la princesa Waverly a ser libre - el tío de las princesas continuó su discurso. Vuestras misiones serán elegir sabiamente un objeto de la bandeja de acuerdo al siguiente acertijo.

\- **_"La princesa Waverly aguarda, unos metros más abajo en el páramo escarpado a ser rescatada por sus pretendientes de su prisión Real, siendo su verdadero gusto parte importante de vuestra misión que les llevará al éxito"._**

\- Príncipe Hardy - el conde llamó al representante de la casa James - Su turno por  favor.

El chico avanzó hasta las cuatro bandejas que permanecían abiertas al lado izquierdo y el real tuvo que elegir entre cuatro diferentes platos de comida. Él entendió que referían al plato favorito de Waverly y sonrió muy complacido cuando eligió la opción de lasaña de carne, entre otras tres opciones que eran: Lasaña vegana, sopa agridulce con manteca de maní y donas rellenas de vainilla.

Tal como hicieron con las bandejas de la princesa Wynonna, la mujer de servicio que llevó la lasaña de carne, guardó la comida en un recipiente hermético y luego lo depositó en una bolsa de terciopelo negro.

\- Muy bien, su alteza - el conde tuvo palabras amables para el real que contradecían su cara de resignación. Todo el mundo sabía que la princesa Waverly no comía carne pero al parecer al chico se le había olvidado. - fijó su mirada en Nicole - Señora Haught, su turno.

Nicole se adelantó a la mesa y observó con detenimiento los platos que quedaban. A ella le tocó la decisión difícil porque sabía que su princesa adoraba todo lo que ella tenía delante. Pensó en el acertijo.

\- _"Rescatada por sus pretendientes..." "Prisión Real"_ _"Siendo su verdadero gusto parte importante..." "Su verdadero gusto..."_

Nicole se quedó mirando la sopa agridulce con manteca de maní por un rato intentando recordar dónde había leído que su princesa tenía un placer culpable. Recordó que una de las cocineras en St. Jude había trabajado previamente como proveedora para la casa real y recordó que parte de las historias sobre comida que contaba mientras cocinaba, refería sobre el gusto secreto de su pequeña monarca por esa sopa especial.

\- _"Su pequeña alteza tiene un gusto raro"_ \- la mujer llamada Bethany había mencionado mirando a una pequeña Nicole de ocho años ansiosa por saber historias de la bella princesita mientras le enseñaba a cocinar un guiso de verduras - _"Siempre andaba detrás de sopa agridulce y se colaba a la despensa por manteca de maní que también comía con la sopa". "Nunca entendía cómo podía ser su comida favorita pero lo era_ ".

La pelirroja se decidió y eligió la sopa agridulce sin pensar ni un segundo. La mujer de servicio que llevó la bandeja vertió la sopa en un recipiente cilíndrico con una tapa rosca y guardó el contenedor en una bolsa de plástico y en otra de tela escarlata, entregándola a Nicole cuando ya estaba asegurada.

\- Otra curiosa elección sin duda - el conde Curtis estaba impresionado. Los chicos de St. Jude sabían cosas de sus sobrinas que pocas personas sabían por lo que la elección de la joven pelirroja fue toda una sorpresa tanto para él como para su esposa Gus.

Las dependientas de las cocinas retiraron las dos bandejas sobrantes y el conde volvió a tomar la palabra.

\- Ya que todos están listos con sus respectivas bolsas de viaje, tengo que explicarles lo más importante. El rescaté - él señaló - Como espero lo hayan comprendido bien en el acertijo, todos tendrán que hacer un viaje a caballo por las tierras de palacio hasta un páramo rocoso donde están retenidas las princesas. Tendrán que rescatarlas, pero no será fácil, necesitarán vuestras fuerzas e ingenios para lograrlo y sólo tendrán una hora exacta para ello.

No será un viaje largo pero sí agotador así que tendrán que tomar los caballos. Ellos les esperan fuera de las puertas listos para partir.

\- Buen viaje y buena suerte - los condes mencionaron con amabilidad y vieron a los pretendientes de las chicas salir del palacio hasta las puertas donde tomaron cuatro caballos cada uno. El príncipe Perry tomó un semental negro llamado Argón, el príncipe Hardy tomó el mustang blanco que era de su familia y se llamaba Opala. Dolls montó a un Lippizano gris llamado Romuán Tercero y Nicole montó un Oldenburg marrón rojizo llamado CJ.

Los cuatro jinetes en las cuatro bestias se abrieron paso por los parajes arbolados de palacio y se dirigieron hacia el norte donde se encontraban los páramos rocosos. Dichos lugares eran accesibles sólo a pie y a caballo y su peligrosidad se debía a que, a pesar de que le superficie era en su mayoría plana, tenía algunas pendientes inesperadas que podían hacer que perdieras el pie y cayeras por un corto acantilado. Tal vez si tenías suerte y caías no aseguraba tu muerte inminente pero sí muchos huesos rotos.

Cuando el grupo llegó al páramo se sorprendió y no de una manera agradable. Tal como decía el acertijo enunciado por el conde Curtis, las princesas estaban atrapadas aparentemente ilesas en sus respectivas misiones.

El Príncipe Perry y Dolls descubrieron a la Princesa Wynonna encerrada en una cueva con una reja metálica que necesitaría una llave. Esa parte parecía ser la más fácil, Dolls tenía una llave pero no la forma de acceder a la cueva sin ayuda. El gran problema del acceso era que entre la cueva y la entrada un dogo de burdeos entorpecía el camino y tendrían que distraer al gran can de pelaje gris para poder liberar a la princesa.

El príncipe Perry llevaba la comida que estaba seguro distraería al perro el tiempo suficiente pero Dolls tenía la llave de la cueva. Iban a tener que trabajar en equipo y ambos se aliaron para hacerlo con rapidez.

\- Yo tengo la llave su alteza pero usted es más ágil - Dolls le entregó la llave al príncipe y el chico originario del reino del dragón le entregó el recipiente con donas.

\- Ten cuidado con ese animal señor Dolls - él pidió con amabilidad sabiendo el peligro que el chico corría - Tenemos esto, vamos a recuperar a la princesa.

Xavier aceptó y se acercó al perro para distraerlo con la comida cosa que el animal tomó de inmediato, acercándose peligrosamente al chico moreno por más delicias azucaradas.

Cuando Perry llegó a la cueva y liberó a la princesa ella lo saludó con una sonrisa amable preguntándole como supo que el collar era su bien más preciado. El príncipe sonrió pero no mintió.

\- Ese no fui yo querida Wynonna - el chico mencionó sin dejar de sonreír - El señor Dolls eligió el collar, yo traje las donas.

Wynonna asintió con el corazón acelerado al saber que Xavier había adivinado lo de su tesoro. Ese collar tenía una llave especial y era un recuerdo de su madre, que murió cuando ella tenía diez años y su hermana Waverly sólo cuatro. Luego recordó su delicia favorita.

\- ¿Me has traído donas? - ella mencionó con una sonrisa - ¿Dónde están? ¡Yo las quiero!

El príncipe Perry trató de decirle que estaban usando las delicias como distracción pero un gritó de Dolls lo interrumpió. Se había quedado sin donas y el perro estaba furioso.

\- ¡Tiene que llevarse a la princesa de aquí su alteza! - él gritó tratando distraer al animal con grandes piedras que lo mantenían alejado - ¡Ahora!

\- ¡Ni creas que me iré de aquí sin ti, Dolls! - Wynonna no estaba feliz con las órdenes del chico - ¡Ni sin mi hermana!

El príncipe Perry asintió a Dolls y se llevó a Wynonna en contra de su voluntad a los caballos mientras Dolls repelía al perro todo lo que podía. Había conseguido retenerlo con las piedras el tiempo suficiente para desterrarlo hasta la cueva y lanzó la última dona glaseada de azúcar dentro del tabernáculo donde el dogo corrió cuando olió el azúcar de la dona y Dolls pudo dejar al animal encerrado de forma que le costara volver a salir. Dolls nunca entendería por qué un dogo de burdeos le gustaba lo dulce, pero decidió no pensarlo. El animal tenía hambre y él sabía que con hambre hasta un pedazo de madera era apetitoso.

Él quería quedarse para ayudar a su hermana pero sabía que no podía involucrarse. Salió del páramo hasta donde estaban los reales y se vio sorprendido por una princesa furiosa que no dudó en abofetearlo por correr un riesgo imprudente sólo para salvarla.

\- Eres un idiota, Xavier Dolls - ella mencionó con evidente emoción en sus ojos y en su voz - Un idiota muy valiente - miró a su amigo Perry - Los dos lo son. Gracias chicos.

Ambos hombres asintieron con sonrisas tímidas y se vieron obligados a esperar cuando la princesa espetó que no se iría sin su baby girl.

Y eso hicieron.

 

El rescate de la princesa Wynonna había sido relativamente simple dadas las circunstancias pero para el príncipe Hardy y Nicole, el rescate de la princesa Waverly no sería igual. Ellos llegaron a un descampado que terminaba en un pequeño acantilado y vieron que la princesa estaba siendo retenida en un carruaje real de color rojo y dorado que no tenía caballos y que descansaba precariamente al borde del acantilado. Una roca lograba contener el carruaje en su lugar, pero estaba tan equilibrado hacía arriba que cualquier movimiento en falso podía desbarrancarlo. Eso lo supo de inmediato la princesa cuando intentó salir del carruaje y este se movió de manera abrupta hacia abajo. La chica había decidido esperar pacientemente a que sus pretendientes la rescataran entendiendo que la misión era parte del Torneo sorpresa de Las Tres Coronas.

El príncipe y Nicole se bajaron de sus caballos acercándose al carruaje al mismo tiempo. La pelirroja descubrió que además de la roca, había un gran tronco largo de árbol que fruncía como palanca para equilibrar la rueda trasera del carruaje y ella se dio cuenta que sería un trabajo de dos.

Ella le explicó al príncipe lo que tenían que hacer y decidió tomar la palabra por ambos cuando se dio cuenta que el otro chico esperaba órdenes.

\- Usted tendrá que sacar a la princesa del carruaje mientras yo lo equilibro con la palanca - ella espetó con seriedad y el príncipe asintió por una vez en serio cuando él supo que el tramo sería peligroso. El joven se acercó a la puerta del carruaje cuando escuchó a la otra chica advertirle que se apresurara.

Nicole tenía que tomar todo el peso de su cuerpo para bajar la palanca y equilibrar el carruaje lo suficiente para que su princesa pudiera bajarse con seguridad. Afortunadamente la pequeña monarca había entendido todo lo que su pretendiente pelirroja había dicho así que no tardó nada en tomar la mano de Champ y salir del carruaje. Cuando Nicole supo que estaba a salvo soltó la palanca y sin el peso añadido de la princesa, el pequeño habitáculo se desbarrancó.

Ella lo vio caer con ojos sorprendidos pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en los peores escenarios que involucraban a su princesa porque dicha princesa corrió a sus brazos. Nicole la alcanzó a tiempo y la rodeó izándola por la cintura unos segundos dejándola con seguridad en el suelo rocoso.

\- Muchas gracias señora Haught - la chica mencionó con alegría - Has sido muy valiente al hacerte cargo de todo.

\- Ha sido un placer su majestad - Nicole respondió con un dejo de nerviosismo y la cara sonrojada pero sin poder evitar sonreír de vuelta. Un verdadero placer.

Waverly asintió con una sonrisa y también felicitó al príncipe pidiéndoles su regalo. Ella sabía que también debían traer uno cuando escuchó al hermano de Nicole gritar que usarían las donas de Perry para ahuyentar al dogo.

Volviendo a su pose engreída, el príncipe Hardy le entregó a la princesa su bolsa con el recipiente de la lasaña. Cuando olió la carne en ella se abstuvo de vomitar por los pelos y se quedó mirando al chico con una expresión aterradora de fastidio.

\- ¿Lasaña de carne, Champ? - ella le preguntó en tono molesto - ¿Estás bromeando conmigo no? ¡Todo el mundo sabe que yo no como carne excepto tú!

\- ¡Pero si la lasaña es tu plato favorito! - el chico se quejó haciendo un puchero - ¡Tú misma me lo has dicho!

\- Por supuesto que me gusta la lasaña, Champ - ella puso los ojos en blanco - Pero no la de carne. La de verduras.

El joven Real maldijo su mala suerte pero sonrió al saber que Nicole no había elegido la lasaña de verduras. Había ganado el torneo y él estaba más que seguro de eso así que esperó paciente para ver la cara de derrota de su rival.

\- Bueno eso fue... desagradable - la pequeña princesa negó con la cabeza pero miró a Nicole con una sonrisa - ¿Qué me has traído tú Nicole? ¿Puedo verlo?

La pelirroja asintió con vehemencia y Waverly se rió a su expresión de cachorro excitado. Recibió la bolsa con un recipiente cerrado de sus manos temblorosas y cuando lo abrió casi chilló de alegría.

\- ¡Sopa agridulce con manteca de maní! - ella exclamó y miró a la otra chica con sorpresa - ¿Cómo supiste que este era mi plato favorito en todo el mundo?

\- Yo... se lo oí... umm... se lo oí decir a alguien una vez y pues nunca lo olvidé, su majestad - Nicole no pudo evitar tartamudear con nerviosismo - Siempre he recordado todos sus gustos....

Decir que estaba encantada no cubría lo que Waverly sentía en esos momentos. Nunca pensó que alguien aparte de su familia y sus más cercanos supieran su gusto especial por la sopa agridulce y saber que Nicole estaba enterada incluso estando a kilómetros de distancia de palacio y sus alrededores era algo impresionante, al menos a sus ojos. Ella agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa y separó de los chicos para ver a su hermana. Wynonna corrió a abrazar a Waverly cuando la vio asegurándose que estaba a salvo de heridas y rasguños.

\- Estoy bien Wy - ella le aseguró a la otra chica con una sonrisa bebiéndose la sopa directamente del contenedor. Wynonna sonrió ante su descaro pero nadie dijo nada por los modales poco femeninos de la princesa.

\- Me alegro que todo haya salido bien- la morena más grande se detuvo cuando olió el aire - Huelo a carne - respiró una vez más - A lasaña de carne, ¿Quién de ustedes la tiene? Ella miró entre el príncipe Hardy y Nicole y el joven le  enseñó el recipiente.

\- Entrégalo - ella sólo ordenó y le quitó la bolsa de las manos atacando con voracidad el contenido dentro del recipiente. El príncipe Perry se sorprendió pero el príncipe Hardy, Dolls y Nicole sonrieron. Ellos conocían que la princesa Wynonna tenía su lado salvaje y estaba demostrándolo con todas sus luces.

Waverly suspiró. Ella sabía que cuando Wynonna tenía hambre se convertía en un troll y estaba acostumbrada a llevar pañuelos extras para ayudar a limpiar el desastre que su hermana hacía con sus manos y su boca. Waverly muchas veces no sabía si tenía por hermana a una mujer crecida o a un bebé pero hacía mucho tiempo que había decidido que era una mezcla de ambos.

Cuando acabó su comida se disculpó con todos y dejó que Waverly la ayudara a limpiarse. Una vez lista ella retomó la delantera de la comitiva y llegó hasta donde estaban dispuestos los cuatro caballos. Ellos eran seis así que las princesas debían decidir. Wynonna estuvo de acuerdo con su hermana en que no querían montar con alguien más.

\- Dos de ustedes tendrán que ofrecernos sus caballos - Wynonna miró al Lippizano de Dolls que era sus establos - Me gusta este.

Dolls asintió bajándose del caballo de inmediato y entregando las riendas a la princesa que se subió a la montura con soltura y sin la ayuda de él.

\- ¿Me dejaría al menos llevarle las riendas su alteza? - Dolls le preguntó en tono respetuoso a Wynonna que asintió y le entregó las riendas, muy contenta de saber que podía descansar en el caballo en el que ella había entrenado de pequeña y que había sido un regalo de cumpleaños de su tío Curtis.

Waverly en tanto tenía que elegir entre los caballos de Champ y de Nicole. Ella observó a CJ con una sonrisa cariñosa. El Oldenburg marrón rojizo que montaba Nicole también era sus establos y era de su madre. Ella era muy pequeñita en ese entonces pero recordaba haber visto a su madre montada en el animal y ella acurrucada en su regazo cuando tenía malos sueños. Era un caballo muy dócil y muy obediente y era curioso como en cierta forma también le recordaba a Nicole.

La princesa se montó en CJ con la ayuda de Nicole y la chica le pidió a su ángel lo mismo que su hermano a la princesa Wynonna. El permiso para guiar su caballo de vuelta.

\- Por supuesto que sí Nicole - ella le había dicho con una sonrisa - Claro que puedes.

\- Gracias su majestad - la chica pelirroja sonrió de vuelta con respeto y el grupo de cuatro caballos y seis personas hizo el camino de vuelta a palacio.

El camino había estado expedito y exento de problemas hasta que se toparon con una especie de desvío de formado por árboles que le cortaban el camino.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó la princesa Wynonna mirando el desastre ante sus ojos - ¿Esto estaba aquí antes?

\- No había nada aquí en nuestro camino de ida querida - el príncipe Perry espetó en tono amable mirando el desastre sin poder creerlo - El camino fue expedito durante todo nuestro trayecto. Esto es extraño.

Los hermanos de crianza se miraron estupefactos y soltaron las riendas de los caballos de sus monarcas para inspeccionar los árboles. La corteza irregular les dio a entender lo que suponían. No había sido obra de la naturaleza sino un acto provocado. Supieron que las princesas podían correr peligro y tenían que ponerlas a salvo.

Los chicos explicaron sus dudas a las princesas y ellas asintieron mirándose con seriedad. Tenían que alejarse de ese desastre y tomar el camino más largo hacia palacio.

Eso significaba desviarse por el camino que daba hacia las montañas. Podrían cruzarlas sin problemas si tenían cuidado, pero en lo general evitaban ese desvío. Era peligroso, tanto para las personas de a pie como para los carruajes y los caballos, pero no tan peligroso como los desvíos del oeste y noroeste. Esos tenían acantilados y riachuelos y un terreno mucho más irregular y pedregoso que el que estaban a punto de tomar.

\- Tendremos que tomar el desvío hacia el este - la princesa Wynonna espetó al grupo en tono decidido - Es el camino es más largo pero más directo para llegar a palacio y entre todos, el segundo menos peligroso. Ella no preguntó sin el resto estuvo de acuerdo por sabía que todos la seguirían.

Y así lo hicieron por segunda vez.

El camino más escarpado era difícil de hacerlo a pie y Dolls y Nicole tuvieron que usar báculos de madera para evitar tropezarse demasiado con el terreno. Los caballos también luchaban lo propio entre las piedras pero era mucho más cómodo seguir el camino accidentado arriba de los animales.

A paso de tortuga pero sin detenerse ellos llegaron a la base de la montaña. El grupo debía cruzar un corto túnel que daba hacía el otro lado y seguir el camino hasta la zona de avanzada norte donde se suponía que el capitán Nedley tenía a un grupo de soldados custodiando las tierras cercanas a las puertas de palacio. Sir Holliday tenía a su grupo de avanzada en la zona norte que las princesas y sus pretendientes no pudieron seguir, y el soldado Chetri resguardaba la zona del oeste, mientras otro grupo hacía lo propio en la zona noroeste. Un grupo diferente estaba en la zona sur y en la zona este, pero el palacio estaba protegido por un acantilado y un curso de aguas que les hacía imposible la avanzada por esos lugares.

El grupo avanzó sin problemas por el túnel. Los príncipes Perry y Hardy tomaron la delantera y las princesas estaban haciendo lo propio cuando de pronto la tierra comenzó a moverse.

Lo último que vieron fue un espantoso deslizamiento de rocas y lo último que oyeron fueron los gritos de las princesas cuando dichas rocas los aplastaron a todos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> αθήνα*   
> La palabra es Atenas. Y yo que pensaba que podía ser otra cosa más misteriosa, la capital de Grecia es la palabra en griego de la llave de Wynonna.  
> Quizás el misterio esté en Atenas y por eso el collar es tan especial para ella.  
> Teorías, teorías....

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por la lectura.


End file.
